Un baile para dos
by Evilies
Summary: Lily Luna es una bailarina, que ve sus sueños hechos realidad cuando le llega el papel principal del nuevo proyecto de la compañía, pero su alegría se ve empañada cuando descubre que su pareja será Scorpius Malfoy, el bailarín del momento de otra compañía, del que sólo ha oído cosas malas. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella decida desahogar sus temores con un atractivo desconocido? AU


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esta historia es parte del Reto prompts del Scorily fest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UN BAILE PARA DOS**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.F.**

_**Un paso a la vez.**_

Lily Luna Potter, era una talentosa joven de 21 años, de complexión fina y ligera, pero fuerte debido a las horas semanales de trabajo corporal que realizaba. Desde muy pequeña había deseado convertirse en una bailarina, le había rogado a su mamá para que la llevara a clases y así había comenzado la aventura por su sueño.

Ahora todos esos años de estudio, lucha y esfuerzo para hacer realidad su deseo, por fin estaban dando frutos, sería la bailarina principal de la compañía: *_The Royal Ballet_ de Reino Unido.

Ya había realizado temporadas exitosas y ahora la directora: Olympe Maxime, había pensado en ella para un nuevo proyecto aún más ambicioso que los anteriores, realizarían: Romeo & Julieta, en conjunto con otra compañía de baile, de dónde saldría, quién interpretaría a Romeo Montesco.

No conocía más detalles aún, esa noche la habían citado en la sede de la compañía para una junta, donde se hablaría de la puesta en escena. Ahí conocería a la gente de la otra compañía y a su compañero: Scorpius Malfoy.

Las noticias sobre el nuevo espectáculo que montarían se corrieron como pólvora, con la práctica, había aprendido a mantenerse serena y a no hablar de los proyectos donde participaría, hasta que estos se concretaran, pues en el ambiente en el que se desenvolvía había muchas envidias y personas que siempre buscarían obtener lo querer otros tenían.

No todo era perfecto, pero suponía que en ningún trabajo lo era.

Sus amigas y compañeras de piso, ellas sí que sabían crear todo un revuelo. La habían felicitado emocionadas y felices por su triunfo, llevándola a una noche de chicas en un bar y ahí le habían contado lo que sabían de "Romeo".

***º***

—_Dicen que es muy mezquino y arrogante, que puede ser el ego andando —murmuró Lexie, moviendo sus manos. Una chica delgada de cabello cobrizo hasta los hombros y ojos azules, era de la misma edad de Lily, había comenzado a bailar desde pequeña, había estado en pequeños estudios de baile, hasta que por fin le había llegado la oportunidad de pertenecer a la compañía. _

—_Es muy atractivo, la mayoría de las bailarinas de esa compañía han caído rendidas por él, teniendo amoríos secretos… —exclamó Maeve, con gran drama. Era dos años mayor que el resto de ellas, era la que más tiempo llevaba en la compañía. Su cabello era oscuro y rizado, su piel era tostada y su cuerpo era ligeramente más llenito que el de las otras chicas. _

—_Eso es lo de menos, en todas las compañías suelen darse esas situaciones, como si no lo supieras tú, que lo has vivido en carne propia —aseveró Wilhemina restándole importancia. "Wll", como era conocida entre ellas, era una chica castaña, bajita, de piel clara, era la que menos tiempo llevaba con en la compañía._

—_¿Tenías que recordármelo? —pronunció con una mueca—. Además, se dice que anduvo con el coreógrafo de la compañía._

—_Vaya tipo —resopló Lexie—, resulto ser una basura, aunque sea el mejor bailarín._

—_A mí no me importa su historial sexual, ni amoroso —comentó Lily con una pequeña risa—. Por mi, puede acostarse con mujeres, hombres o perros —pausó con una mueca—. No, los perros no, no se merecen eso._

_Las chicas explotaron en risas. _

—_Bien… pero lo que si debe importarte, es que dicen que todas las que han sido sus compañeras siempre terminan con lesiones misteriosas._

—_Ah es cierto, en el periódico salió que Eleen Parkinson resultó con una fractura de tobillo por una mala caída, eso la sacó de la temporada de "El Lago de los cisnes" —aportó Lexie, antes de darle el último trago a su martini._

—_Debes tener cuidado Lily, no querrás ser otra de sus víctimas —mencionó con seriedad Will._

—_No lo seré —dijo buscando sonar segura, esas últimas palabras de sus amigas si habían logrado perturbarla, pues bien sabía que en el *Pas de deux, debías tener plena confianza en tu compañero. _

—_Espero que logres llevarte bien con él —deseó Maeve con un gesto que no animaba para nada a Lily._

—_Yo también..._

**º*º**

A pesar de haber pasado ya cinco días de eso, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo que ellas le habían dicho sobre él. Incluso había buscado el periódico dónde salía la noticia de la que había hablado Lexie, comprobando que era verdad que Eleen Parkinson había sufrido un accidente al estar practicando con Malfoy. En el periódico no había aparecido una foto de él, solamente una de ella, así que seguía sin ponerle cara al nombre de Scorpius Malfoy.

Eso en verdad le había quitado el sueño. Rose, su prima —quien recientemente se había mudado con su novio a unas calles de dónde ella vivía—, la había regañado por estar hecha una loca con eso, incluso le había aconsejado esperará a conocer a ese tal Scorpius y evitar creer en habladurías.

Deseando hacerle caso a Rose, buscó liberar su mente de eso, concentrándose en ella y en su preparación. Incluso había hecho unas horas de yoga, algo que no acostumbraba hacer. Normalmente bailaba cerca de 60 horas a la semana —eso sin contar los días en los que debía presentarse en un espectáculo—_,_ tomando sólo un día de descanso y en ocasiones especiales dos.

Así que ahí estaba, en el estudio, una hermosa tarde, calentando para practicar un poco en su técnica y olvidarse de todo, por lo menos un par de horas antes de que tuviera que alistarse para la junta.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius Malfoy, con 23 años era la estrella principal del *_English National Ballet. _Muchos pensaban que él tenía ese lugar por ser el hijo de una familia preponderante de Londres, que solía dar cantidades exorbitantes en forma de donativos a la compañía, lo cual no era cierto. Él se había ganado lo que tenía con el sudor de su frente y su talento, que había explotado hasta volverse un bailarín autocrítico y disciplinado que siempre estaba en busca de ser perfecto en sus ejecuciones de baile.

Ese día había ido a visitar a Eleen. Se encontraba mejor, que la última vez que la había visto, le tomaría un tiempo volver a bailar y esperaba que lograra hacerlo con las terapias, pues hasta antes del accidente, había tenido un futuro muy prometedor dentro del mundo del ballet, que esperaba que retomara.

Después de ir con sus amigos a un restaurante, había ido a su departamento a ducharse y cambiarse, para la reunión en la compañía _The Royal Ballet._

Se tomó el tiempo para manejar con calma, no podía decir que no estaba emocionado con ese nuevo proyecto, porque lo estaba. Había hecho durante sus estudios, una versión moderna de la obra para una evaluación final, pero esto era más importante y requería mayor trabajo. Esperaba que la que fuera a ser su pareja estuviese a la altura, pues no estaba dispuesto a presentarse con alguien que careciera de lo necesario para hacer el espectáculo.

Estacionó su moto y entró al lugar recorriéndolo con ojos analíticos.

—Disculpe, ¿viene por la reunión?

Él miró sobre su hombro deteniéndose al ver a una mujer madura. —Sí, soy Scorpius Malfoy.

—Es un gusto conocerlo señor —respondió—. Soy Madame Pringle, no lo esperábamos tan pronto, la reunión es en una hora y media.

—No se preocupe, he sido yo él que se ha equivocado.

Madame Pringle estiró sus labios en una sonrisa condescendiente. —Podría mostrarle el lugar…

—No se moleste, preferiría seguir recorriéndolo solo.

—Oh… eso.

—Espero sea posible —añadió.

—Adelante —murmuró uniendo sus manos, nerviosa.

—Gracias.

—Espere, no sabe dónde es la junta.

Scorpius no se detuvo, esbozó una media sonrisa. —Encontrare el lugar.

Recorrió el edificio, observando como ensayaban varias bailarinas a través de los ventanas, incluso charló con algunos de los integrantes del ballet. Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta y salir a comprar un café, observó un último salón, la puerta estaba abierta y una suave música sonaba.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada hipnotizado por la visión de una bailarina con cabello largo y rojo, como olas de fuego que brillaban con las luces de la habitación con cada giró que daba.

_«Es hermosa.»_

Y lo era, tal vez había muerto en un accidente de tránsito, pues ella bien podía pasar por un ángel.

Su figura delgada de ligeras curvas cubiertas por un leotardo rosado y una falda de gasa, sus largas piernas estaban envueltas por unas mallas trasparentes, acompañadas de calentadores a juego.

Lily se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras realizaba una serie de pequeños pasos con las piernas casi rectas, que creaban una ilusión para que todos creyeran que se deslizaba por el suelo.

La música paró y ella se detuvo, tomando aliento. —Demonios —profirió lazando una mirada al sonido, otra vez esa cosa se había apagado. Tal vez debería haber elegido un salón que no estuviera en proceso de restauración, sin duda el cableado que surtía de electricidad el lugar estaba fallando.

—Fue un buen _bourée en couru._ —Se atrevió a decir Scorpius, al verse liberado del hechizo de su baile.

Lily respingó al escuchar aquella voz profunda. Su figura se tensó mirando hacia la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre bien parecido, vestido con un traje azul informal con una playera blanca debajo.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—Está bien —murmuró relajándose, aunque ahora sentía un pequeño cosquilleo de nervios por la mirada ahumada de ese desconocido que parecía no querer despegarse de ella. Se pasó la mano por su cabello peinándolo hacía atrás, pero éste rebelde como su dueña volvió a caer alrededor de su cara, debería haberlo sujetado, pero no había encontrado una liga para hacerlo.

Él tomó una profunda respiración antes de animarse a entrar en el lugar. —¿El equipo de sonido está mal?

—Sí, es por la luz.

—Ya veo —comentó frente al aparato—, puedo darte unas notas en el piano —mencionó, observando el instrumento en la esquina del salón.

—Ah… es que ya debo irme —respondió, pero luego miró el piano y al chico, que parecía decepcionado por su partida—. Tal vez pueda hacer unos pasos que son de una rutina de ballet contemporáneo.

Él sonrió de forma encantadora, logrando que ella sintiera que el pulso se le aceleraba.

—Perfecto.

Lily fue a su maleta tomó su botella de agua y le dio apenas un trago. Sabía que estaba sudada, roja por el ejercicio y despeinada, esperaba no estar dando un espectáculo deplorable.

—Cuando estés lista.

Lilu se colocó en el centro con los pies en cuarta posición, con un pie delante del otro, cruzados y separados como mínimo de distancia entre sí. —Adelante.

Él dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas blancas y negras, sus ojos no perdieron detalle de cómo la figura de la pelirroja revoloteaba con pasos precisos por el lugar. Era realmente grandiosa, verla era un deleite de emociones.

Si así era como ensayaba, ya quería verla en el teatro _The_ _Royal Opera House,_ con un ballet.

_«Espero que ella sea la bailarina con la que me toque.»_

Scorpius dio la última nota y Lily concluyó con un movimiento recostada en el suelo.

—Estuviste muy bien.

Ella le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, buscando recuperar su aliento. —¿Eres el nuevo encargado? ¿O un miembro de la orquesta? Lo que tocaste fue grandioso.

—En realidad…

—Soy Lily Luna Potter —interrumpió sin darse cuenta, se levantó y fue a su maleta tomando su celular.

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Sí, en un rato —repuso dejando su celular nuevamente en la bolsa, a pesar de tener mensajes que leer y contestar, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, no con él ahí. Se levantó pasando una toalla por su cara pecosa.

—Tiene suerte.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó confundida.

—El que tendrá tu compañía.

Ella sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro. —Ah… no, no es eso… es algo de trabajo —balbuceó apresurada por aclarar.

—¿De la compañía?

—Sí —Se deslizó cerca de la ventana, sentándose un minuto, no creía que platicar un poco con él fuera malo—. Se trata de un nuevo espectáculo.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No, es genial…

—¿Pero?

—Tendré que bailar con una pareja de otra compañía y no sé, no me siento muy cómoda con eso…

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Malfoy. Su pensamiento se había vuelto realidad, así que era ella. No podía estar más satisfecho con la elección, ella sería una gran compañera...

Todo iba muy bien hasta que ella dijo eso, logrando que el frunciera su ceño.

—¿Qué hay de malo?

—Me siento tonta contándote esto, pero todos a mi alrededor dicen tantas cosas de él y eso me ha predispuesto.

Enarcó su ceja con interés. —¿Qué has escuchado de él? —cuestionó, aunque estaba seguro que ella se lo diría de cualquier forma.

—Bueno… esto es incómodo —musitó, jugando con sus dedos.

—Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada.

—Gracias, no me gustaría que esto llegara a sus oídos o a alguien del equipo.

Scorpius sonrió buscando ser comprensivo, aunque en realidad estaba encontrado aquello divertido.

—Se dice que es bisexual y promiscuo, aunque eso en realidad, no me importa… en serio, no es como si yo quisiera ser una más en su lista, con que mantenga a su querido amigo lejos de mi y me trate con respeto, pasaré por alto eso.

Él tuvo que apretar sus labios para no dejar escapara una risotada. ¿Todo eso decían de él?

—¿Y qué es lo que si te molesta?

—Que sea creído, arrogante… eso nos dificultara el trato, he trabajado con gente con el ego del mundo y créeme puedo con eso, pero tengo un límite para tolerar payasos narcisistas.

—Deberías esperar a tratarlo quizás te lleves una sorpresa y resulte ser agradable —explicó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, tocando un par de notas, no quería mirarla en ese momento o terminaría evidenciándose.

—Si, esa era mi idea, pero luego salió a relucir que sus compañeras de baile siempre terminan lesionadas y la última fue: Eleen Parkinson.

Eso sí que lo descolocó, su mirada se concentró en ella con seriedad. No creía que ese rumor llegara hasta esa compañía. La amargura subió con rapidez a su garganta, su expresión perdió animosidad quedándose seca y sería.

—Si eso no suena nada bien. ¿Sabes? Mi carrera va en ascenso y no quiero ser como eso de debutó y se despidió, fue como una bocanada aire fresco que se terminó como llegó. No quiero irme por una lesión…

Scorpius tragó con fuerza, su boca estaba contraída en una expresión severa.

—¡Hey! Tienes cara de ogro, espero no ser la causante —comentó, mirándolo con una mueca preocupada.

Él respiró hondo y se forzó a sonreír. —No deberías pensar en lesiones.

—Lo sé.

—Concéntrate en el proyecto.

—Me lo he repetido muchas veces —repuso dejando caer sus hombros—, pero sí lo haré, dejaré de pensar tonterías, debo comportarme más madura, ¿no? —murmuró levantándose, tomó su bolso, echó su toalla y se dirigió a la puerta.

—El proyecto es serio, pero no deberías perder tu sentido del humor. Sé quién eres, lo demás se irá dando. No dejes que las cosas negativas interfieran con el ballet.

—Gracias —musitó con una sonrisa acurrucándose en sus labios, salió por la puerta pero regresó segundos después—. Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos, podamos charlar más tiempo y esta vez dejaré que seas tú, quien monopolice la conversación.

—Invitaré el café —contestó interesado.

Lily movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa y desapareció finalmente, tenía el corazón desbocado en el pecho. No podía creer que había coqueteado con él, se sentía tan oxidada en ese terreno, quizás había parecido demasiado ansiosa, pero él había sido agradable y demonios, era muy guapo.

Si hubiese dejado ir la oportunidad, estaría arrepintiéndose y sus amigas la sepultarían viva, después de todo, eran ellas las que le insistían en que volviera al camino de las citas y los hombres.

La razón por la que había dejado de lado el romance en su vida, era: a) porque la mayoría de su tiempo lo había dedicado a su carrera, b) los hombres que había conocido no entendían su amor por el ballet y su deseo de disfrutar de ese momento en su vida. Siempre habían terminado diciendo que ellos no le importaban que ella no sabía querer, que era egoísta y frígida.

Frígida, la palabra aún retumbaba en su cabeza, pero en qué mundo vivían esos que creían que ella podía sentir algún tipo de placer o deseo con ellos atacando su amor por el ballet, pero todo aquello había sido porque no les había dado sexo y jamás se lo daría a alguien que no respetaba su profesión, su pasión, su vida…

Si la iban a aceptar y amar, debía ser con todo lo que ella era y representaba.

¿Y por qué no lo había intentado con alguien del mundo del ballet? Porque aunque había grandes personas ahí, ninguna parecía ser para ella y siempre había preferido ser profesional y no mezclar las cosas con amor, pues eso podía contaminar el ambiente de trabajo.

Hasta ahora y eso hubiese seguido así, de no haber conocido a ese chico, aunque no sabía cuál era en realidad su lugar en la compañía, pero si estaba ahí, debía pertenecer a ella de alguna forma.

—¡Que tonta soy, ni siquiera sé su nombre! —Se llevó la mano en la frente, sacó su celular y vio la hora, era tarde, no podía dar vuelta e ir a buscarlo.

Exhaló con pesar y siguió andando. Debía prepararse para la junta, ya después habría tiempo para saber de él. No era alguien que pasaba desapercibido, seguro que pronto sabría de él, sino, sus amigas que eran mejores que cualquier investigador, darían con él.

Tal vez, aún hubiera esperanza para ella en el amor.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius pudo tomar su café y llegar al lugar de la reunión sin problema. Estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente a Lily, ahora que sabía lo que opinaba de él, se encargarían en mostrarle que no tenía que preocuparse por las habladurías de la gente, aunque había algo que era cierto, la lesión de Eleen, pero ya encontraría la forma de explicárselo, lo primero sería saber cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que él, era su compañero.

Saludó a las personas de _The Royal Ballet_ que ya se encontraban ahí. Lily apareció con un atuendo casual, fresco y perfecto.

—Buenas noches —saludó con una gran sonrisa, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella pareció alegrarse. Claro, ella pensaba que era parte de su compañía pero estaba a punto de descubrir que no era así.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí, podemos comenzar. Ven por acá Lily —pidió la directora Maxime.

Lily atravesó el lugar, quedando al lado del chico lindo. Él se levantó cortésmente para abrirle la silla.

—Gracias… ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Tengo un papel importante en esto —respondió ladeando su cara, para captar más de ese aroma que ella despedía y por supuesto poder estar más cerca de su boca rosada.

—¿En serio? —Sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa.

—Espera y lo descubrirás —añadió guiñándole un ojo, una sonrisa de comercial se expandió por su cara.

—Buenas noches, les presentamos a los bailarines principales de la obra Romeo & Julieta, la señorita Lily Luna Potter y el señor Scorpius Malfoy.

Los aplausos aparecieron y Lily lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su corazón, mientras la alegría se volvía sorpresa y después una mezcla de enojo, vergüenza e indignación.

Su cabeza giró hacia él de forma brusca, que incluso el cuello le dolió. Sus ojos echaban chispas, su cara enrojecía y mientras todos confundían eso con un sonrojo y emoción. Ella quería poder golpear a ese infeliz.

Y pensar que ella se había desahogado con él y el muy maldito hasta se había atrevido a darle consejos sobre cómo tratarlo, pudo habérselo dicho y decidió callar, dejando que ella soltaran todos miedos.

—¡Tú…!

—Invitaré los cafés —espetó, esperando que ella lo encontrará agradable, pero sólo le bastó un segundo para saber que corría peligro estando junto a ella. La linda bailarina había desaparecido dejando a su gemela malvada que no parecía querer tenerle compasión. Sí, ella no había tomado nada bien la noticia.

—Vamos siéntense, es hora de hablar de los detalles —pidió Maxime.

Lily quiso salir por la puerta que había entrado, uno de sus peores temores se estaba haciendo realidad. De ninguna manera podría trabajar en armonía con él, no cuando desde el inicio, la relación se había malogrado.

Scorpius a su lado se mantuvo sereno, podía sentir la vibra negativa proviniendo de ella, quería mirarla y explicarle, pero tendría que esperar a que la junta se terminara.

***º*º*º**

La reunión se le hizo eterna a Lily, en ningún momento se sintió cómoda y mucho menos con él a su lado. Ella por supuesto se mantuvo seria y formal, participando cuando se requería su opinión, aportando ideas que luego él apoyaba o destruía. Estaba realmente al borde de explotar, incluso sus dedos se habían puesto blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba sus manos formando puños debajo de la mesa.

Por eso en cuanto la junta terminó y fue prudente despedirse, lo hizo, salió deseando desaparecer de ahí e irse a su casa, dónde podía sacar todo eso que había tenido que reprimir.

_«Fui una tonta.»_

Incluso el estómago le había comenzado a doler. Se acomodó su pashmina y se quedó sobre la banqueta espetando por un taxi.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius no perdió tiempo, quería aclarar las cosas con ella y al verla irse, hizo lo mismo. Fue por su moto y se detuvo frente la compañía, donde Lily estaba, como una flor en medio de una ventisca.

Era hermosa, con su cabello volando en la noche y su piel blanca contrastante. Era una tentación para cualquier hombre que admirara la belleza natural y sutil. Era simplemente como la luna, atrayente y misteriosa, sólo esperaba que no fuese inalcanzable como el astro.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó al detenerse frente a ella.

Lily enrojeció de cólera. —¡No ahora y no en mil años!

Malfoy ahora sabía cuán enojada estaba. —Trato de ser cortes, vamos a convivir durante muchos meses, deberíamos conocernos más… quiero que te des cuenta de cómo soy en verdad.

—Ya me di cuenta, cuando estaba en ese salón desahogándome contigo y tú… —Clavó su dedo índice en su torso—, tú, no fuiste capaz de decirme quién eras.

—Intente decírtelo.

—¿En serio? —exhaló incrédula, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez, no insistí en aclararlo, pero tú habías comenzado a decir todas esas cosas sobre mí, que de otra manera yo no me hubiera enterado. Además, comprendí que eras tú con quién haría la obra y que tendría oportunidad de corregir ese pequeño error.

—¿Pequeño? Eres aún peor de lo que creía, ¿y cómo esperabas que reaccionara después de enterarme?

—Esperaba que me dejarás invitarte el café y me dieras la oportunidad de cambiar la idea que tienes de mí.

Lily se sintió ligeramente afectada por el tono que él había utilizado y por ese par de ojos grises que buscaban descifrarla. Por un minuto incluso le creyó, pero entonces su cerebro volvió a funcionar y sus defensas volvieron con más fuerza ante la alerta de saber que estaba a punto de caer.

—No intentes eso conmigo, no voy a caer contigo.

Él soltó una risa divertida, mientras negaba con su cabeza. —No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, créeme, te considero más inteligente que eso y te respeto, como para pensar en actuar de esa manera.

—No te creo nada, eso suena como el típico discurso que diría alguien que busca convencer de que es bueno. Mira, no quiero relacionarme contigo, de alguna forma lograremos sacar este trabajo, pero no busques caerme bien, porque para mí ya todo está dicho.

Se alejó de él y se encaminó hacia la calle de forma atropellada para conseguir un taxi.

Él exhaló abatido, esto en verdad iba a ser difícil, aunque no por eso iba a dejar de intentar cambiar las cosas y de hecho empezaría desde ya. Una sonría curvó sus labios con una mueca de travesura.

Se puso el casco y aceleró la moto, saliendo disparado por la calle llena de coches.

***º*º*º**

Lily se subió al taxi de forma torpe y apresurada golpeando su espinilla con el asiento y dándose un tope con el techo del auto al no medir bien la distancia para bajar su cabeza.

—¡Auchh! ¡Rayos! —Se sobó la zona adolorida, arrugando su gesto con dolor.

—Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí… arranque ya, por favor —suplicó.

El hombre accedió, Lily le dijo la dirección pasados unos segundos.

Su cuerpo fue perdiendo tensión y su humor aún no era el de una persona feliz, pero sin duda, ya se encontraba más calmada.

Otra vez había puesto los ojos en el tipo equivocado, pero qué decía equivocado, posiblemente el peor. Al menos ahora se había decepcionado desde el inicio.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó, al ver que el chofer miraba con insistencia por el retrovisor.

—Nos vienen siguiendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —El pánico golpeó en su garganta, pensando lo peor, giró cabeza observando por el vidrio una moto.

Se sintió aliviada al ver eso y no un grupo de maleantes montados en una camioneta con vidrios polarizados, aunque eso no la tranquilizo, más porqué sabía de quién se trataba.

—¡Sólo esto me faltaba! —exhaló, apretando sus labios con recelo— No se preocupe, no es un criminal, sólo un idiota que no sabe aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

—¿Esta segura? ¿No es un acosador?

—Espero que no se vuelva uno.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada confusa por el espejo, pero de inmediato volvió su atención a la calle y al volante.

***º*º*°**

Scorpius ya se encontraba esperando por Lily, de pie con el casco en la mano, peinando el lugar con su mirada, evaluándolo. Ella pagó el taxi y bajo, mirándolo de forma enfurruñada.

—¡¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?! —exclamó dejando caer su bolsa y colocando los brazos en jarras sobre su cintura.

—Sólo quise confirmar que llegarás con bien a tu destino —comentó con simpleza, sonriendo con inocencia.

Ella frunció su ceño y entrecerró sus ojos con incredulidad. —¿No será, qué querías saber dónde vivo?

—¿Es aquí dónde vives? —cuestionó, posando sus ojos en el edificio.

—No cambies el tema.

—No lo hago.

Lily exhaló y se sobó su frente, impaciente. —Sólo vete. —Tomó su maleta y avanzó hacia la puerta, buscando sus llaves.

—Esperaré a que entres.

—¡Vete!

—¡Monstruo! —James gritó, iba con toda la intención de cargarla sobre su hombro, pero Scorpius se interpuso, al no tener el conocimiento de la identidad del tipo.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó Lily con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Y éste quién es? —exclamó, ladeando su rostro buscando a su hermanita.

—¿Nuevo novio, Lils? —bromeó Albus, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—¡No! —Salió de atrás de Scorpius— Él no es nadie, y ya se iba.

—¿Quiénes son? —inquirió desconfiado, mirándola de refilón.

—¡Mis hermanos!

—¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Te está molestando, Lily? —inquirió James hosco, alzando su ceja. Sin duda la actitud de policía había salido a relucir.

—No, dios… —respondió, deseando jalarse los cabellos.

Scorpius miró a ambos chicos, había algo familiar en el segundo de ojos verdes, pero el primero sin duda estaba deseando usar sus puños con él. Eso se ganaba por buscar ser caballeroso, ahora tenía que liar con los dos hermanos celosos.

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy, trabajo con ella.

—¿Eso es cierto? —cuestionó James, estrechando sus ojos.

—Sí, sí… haremos Romeo & Julieta —agregó veloz.

—¿Romeo & Julieta? ¿No es esa obra de amantes o si? —inquirió James, arrugando su gesto.

—Es más que eso —gruñó Lily.

—Malfoy… ¿no fuimos juntos al colegio? —soltó Albus, captando la atención del bailarín.

Ahora entendía el porqué se le había hecho tan conocido. —Cierto, estábamos en la misma clase.

Lily bajó sus hombros, ahora resultaba que su hermanito conocía a ese tipo. Lo único que ella quería es que ese día terminara. James la jaló alejándola del par que estaba hablando de sus años juveniles.

—¿No es afeminado para ti?

—Que baile, no quiere decir que sea afeminado —aclaró entre dientes.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella cerró sus ojos, aquello estaba yendo muy lejos. Se sobó su sien, buscando retomar la calma. —No.

—Es desabrido y oxigenado.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué están aquí? —preguntó, queriendo dejar de una buena vez el otro tema por la paz.

—Queríamos ir a comer pizza, estábamos esperando que invitaras a tus amigas.

—En tus sueños, no quiero tenerte en bóxer paseando por el departamento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas que alguna de ellas caería?

Lily se rió muy fuerte, para molestar a su hermano. Le dio una palmadita en su torso. —No subas tan alto, puedes caer, vaquero.

—Lo dudo. —Sonrió con desfachatez.

—Busca tus conquistas por otros lados.

—Entonces, te deshaces de ese y vamos a cenar, ¿o prefieres que le dé una espantada? Traigo mi placa y mis esposas.

—Claro que no.

—Bien, no le haré nada al cara de niña —musitó divertido—. ¿Vienes?

—Hecho, pero ustedes pagan y no llevaré a mis amigas —advirtió.

Lily avanzó hasta los dos chicos que reían animadamente. El cuadro le pareció perfecto, Scorpius había sobrevivido a un encuentro con sus dos hermanos y eso no pasaba seguido. Verlo así, hizo que se sintiera más atraída por él, su risa parecía ser afrodisíaca y todo estaría muy bien, sino volviera a ella, el hecho de que él era el peor sujeto para fijarse.

—Malfoy —llamó, separándolo de Albus—, quiero que te vayas… bye.

—Te veré en el ensayo —dijo inconforme, él hubiese querido tener tiempo para explicarle, pero no desistiría. Caminó hasta Albus, despidiéndose de él, habían quedado para ir por unas cervezas.

—Me agrada, Lils —confesó Albus, mientras Scorpius se subía a su moto.

—A mí no —gruñó James, pues él si había notado el peligro que ese podía significar.

—No quiero seguir hablando de él —zanjó.

***º*º*º**

*El ballet se llevaría a cabo en 3 horas y media, con dos intervalos; consistiría en 3 Actos, que estarían comprendidos por distintas escenas, para contar la historia.

Lily estaba en la habitación escuchando a la directora y el coreógrafo, del otro lado estaba Malfoy, luciendo imperturbable y atento. Era la primera escena que ensayarían juntos, no podía decir que no estaba nerviosa, lo estaba hasta la medula, tuvo que lavarse las manos para evitar que siguieran sudando.

Scorpius no se había detenido esa noche, seguía intentado llegar a ella, pero no estaba interesada en relacionarse con él, fueran como fueran las cosas, lo único que esperaba de él, era que se portara a la altura en el baile.

Lo había visto ya ensayar las escenas del Acto 1, no podía negar que era excelente en su técnica y en sus movimientos, ahora entendía porqué todos decían que "tenía la danza de un dios". Él había aprendido con rapidez la coreografía, incluso se había atrevido a sugerir algunos cambios, que el coreógrafo había permitido, parecía que todo el mundo gustaba de complacerlo y tratarlo como realeza, excepto ella. Tal vez exageraba, debía admitirlo, pero aún así se mantenía en su postura. Si las cosas hubieran comenzado mejor entre ellos, ella sería más amable, pero no era el caso.

—Vamos a comenzar con el Acto 1, escena IV, el baile de máscaras cuando Romeo & Julieta, se encuentran. Por ahora practicaremos con ustedes su _Pas de deux_, ya después veremos la coreografía completa con los otros bailarines.

Scorpius se colocó detrás de Lily, ella sintió que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta y los nervios comenzaban a cosquillear en su panza.

—Respira —susurró con voz suave y sexy.

La piel se le enchinó y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

—No me digas qué hacer —murmuró enojosa.

—No te dejaré caer —prometió serio.

Ella ladeó su rostro mostrando una expresión confusa, trató de buscar sus ojos pero la atención de él ya no estaba en ella.

—Bien chicos, esta es la música, ahora iniciaremos contigo Lily, saldrás de la parte izquierda, recuerda que te sientes cautivada por él y tú, Scorpius, estarás en aquel lugar donde esta la marca, hechizado por su belleza. Es amor a primera vista lo que estamos mostrando, busquen esa emoción en su interior y plásmenla en su baile…

Lily se esforzó en poner su corazón en cada movimiento, pero por alguna razón cuando tenía que bailar con él, todo le salía mal. Se sentía aturdida y torpe cada vez que él ponía sus manos en ella y como si no fuera suficiente también se volvía una antorcha humana.

Estaba frita, él estaba acabando con todo su profesionalismo.

—Concéntrense.

Scorpius la miró con el ceño fruncido, cuestionándola con la mirada.

—Vamos Lily.

Lilu apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras recuperaba el aire. —Lo siento.

—Necesitan compenetrarse y ensayar tiempo extra.

Esto jamás le había pasado y le apenaba que justo viniera a ocurrirle en ese proyecto.

—Es todo por hoy, resuelvan lo que está pasando —pidió el coreógrafo.

***º*º*º**

Lily se quedó un rato en el salón, regañándose a sí misma por su actuación. No es que se echara toda la culpa, pero era claro que no se sentía del todo cómoda, no confiaba en él, no lo deseaba cerca y mucho tenía que ver que cada vez que la tocaba sentía una revolución en su cuerpo.

Estaba bailando de forma torpe, como si fuese una principiante. Tenía que resolver lo que estaba pasando con él y cuanto antes sería mejor.

Decidida, fue a las duchas. Se arregló y esperó encontrar a Malfoy afuera esperando por ella, buscando llevarla a casa, pero extrañamente él no estaba ahí. Justo ese día, él había decidido dejar de insistir, seguro que estaba molesto con ella.

—¡Grandioso! —se quejó.

Volvió al edificio, se dirigió hacia la secretaria que atendía los asuntos de la dirección.

—Disculpe, me podría proporcionar el teléfono de Scorpius Malfoy, por favor.

—No proporcionamos datos personales, a menos que sea una emergencia.

_«¡Es una emergencia!»._ Quiso gritarle, y lo era, el espectáculo estaba en riesgo.

—Ya se lo he dicho a todas sus compañeras.

Lily exhaló molesta, debía haber supuesto que algo así sucedería, después de todo el tipo era la estrella principal del _English National Ballet, _y no estaba demás que era de los que hacían que la boca se te hiciera agua de lo atractivo que estaba.

Lo odio aún más.

—Gracias.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con él. Se fue nuevamente a la banqueta, sacó su celular observando las notificaciones que tenía y entonces el nombre de su hermanito apareció.

—¡Al, cómo no lo había pensado!

Se apresuró a marcar y pegó el aparato a su oído, escuchó los tonos hasta que su hermano contestó.

—Lu, ¿qué hay?

—Necesito el número y la dirección de Scorpius.

Una risa resonó en el aparato y eso la molestó. —¿Ahora te interesa? Le has pateado el trasero por un buen rato.

Ella sintió como la irritación bullía de su interior. —¿Eso te dijo?

—¿Por qué no me dices, qué está pasando entre ustedes?

—Sólo mándame la información en un mensaje. —Colgó y repiqueteó su pie esperando a que llegara.

No pudo evitar pensar en cuánto habían estado peleando, bueno ella peleaba, él sólo reía y bromeaba, las únicas veces que se ponía serio, era cuando se trataba del baile. Era bastante comprometido cuando se trataba de ensayar.

El sonido de un mensaje, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Revisó con premura su celular, ahí estaban los datos que requería.

_«… has buen uso de la información.»_

Lily bufó audiblemente con esas últimas palabras de su hermano.

—Dices eso, porque él es tu amiguito —le habló al aparato, desquitando su enojo.

No podía creer que su hermano se llevara tan bien con ese, incluso había llegado a pensar que sino la conseguía a ella, se conformaría con Al, por aquel rumor que hablaba de sus gustos por las entrepiernas masculinas, pero a ella qué le importaba, estaba segura que su hermano era heterosexual.

Marcó el número de Malfoy casi con desesperación, pero él no contestó, ninguna de sus llamadas.

—Contesta, contesta…

Nada, seguía mandando directo a buzón.

—Ese idiota. ¡Sólo esto me faltaba!

¿Quién diría? Ahora era ella, la que andaría detrás de él. Detuvo un taxi y le dio la dirección de Malfoy. Debía estar loca para estar haciendo esto, pero allá iba, no había marcha atrás.

***º*º*º**

Luna llegó al lugar, era una zona bastante lujosa, no es que no se lo hubiese imaginado, pero estar ahí era otra cosa. Iba hacia la puerta, pero él vigilante le impidió la entrada.

—¿A dónde se dirige?

—Bueno… yo quiero ver a Malfoy, digo…Scorpius Malfoy, vive en el piso 13-a.

—El señor Malfoy, no se encuentra.

—¿Podría esperarlo?

—Él puede tardar, salió de aquí con Eleen Parkinson.

No ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar eso. —Pero ella no puede andar.

—Ella vino en silla de ruedas con una enfermera —explicó el hombre.

Lily se encogió, la confusión reinó en su cabeza.

_«¿Por qué si él fue el responsable de su lesión, ella vino a verlo?»._

—Gracias. —Alcanzó a balbucear, se alejó de ahí dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús.

***º*º*º**

Volvió a su departamento con un dolor de cabeza, aquello había resultado una pérdida de tiempo monumental y además no podía dejar de pensar que estaba con Eleen, tenía esa sensación de enojo regada por su cuerpo y no entendía por qué, a ella de cualquier forma no le interesaba nada de lo que estuviese ocurriendo entre ese par.

—¿Estás molesta? —cuestionó Will al verla.

—No, mi cabeza va a explotar.

—Toma una tableta, están en el cajón de la cocina —añadió Maeve, despegando su vista de su laptop.

—Lo haré.

—¿Quieres algo cenar? Voy a hacerme un sandwich ligero —avisó Lex, levantando su trasero del sillón que estaba frente a la televisión.

—No sé si me caería bien, mejor paso.

—Pues ¿qué te ocurrió? Tú, sin hambre es preocupante, ¿no estás enferma?

Lily sacudió su cabeza negando, se obligó a andar hasta el sillón donde se dejó caer, abrazando un cojín rosado.

—Si te enfermas, Alyson Selwyn estará brincando de felicidad, sabes que quiere tu lugar —reveló Will.

—Ella puede seguir siendo mi reemplazo, por lo que a mi respecta.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Maeve, dejando de lado por completo su laptop.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿otra vez Malfoy? —dedujo Lexi con un mueca.

—Es todo, las cosas no salieron bien hoy en la práctica, yo… estuve patética en verdad. El coreógrafo, la directora, las luces… nadie paró de corregirme, todo salió mal.

—Estoy segura que no todo es tu culpa. —Intentó Will animarla.

—Es la situación con Malfoy, no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer un tipo de arreglo con él o esto seguirá siendo un desastre y no quiero perder el papel.

—No lo perderás —comentó Lex, sentándose a su lado—, ¡eres la mejor!

—Por ahora relájate, ya encontraras una solución —aconsejó Maeve.

—Seguro que él también quiere sacar adelante el ballet.

—Eso es verdad, podrá ser un idiota pero aprecia el baile, no lo arruinara sólo por fastidiarte.

Lils asintió, sus labios se jalaron en una sonrisa floja. Era bueno sentir el apoyo de sus amigas, pero era aún mejor el de su familia.

***º*º*º**

El timbre sonaba con fuerza, lo que arrancó del sueño profundo a Lily. Ella refunfuñó aferrándose a querer seguir durmiendo, metió la cabeza bajo la almohada, para amortiguar así el sonido que taladraba sus oídos, pero fue inútil.

—¡Rayos!

¿Acaso no había nadie que pudiera abrir?

Entonces recordó que no, sus amigas ya debían haber salido del departamento a hacer sus rutinas de ejercicio y seguramente no la habían despertado a propósito deseando que descansara en lugar de ir a correr.

Se levantó medio zombi y anduvo a trompicones hasta la entrada, se estiró y acomodó un poco su cabello antes de abrir. El hombre en su puerta se giró, dejándose ver por completo.

Se trataba de Malfoy, él la recorrió con sus ojos de arriba abajo, una y otra vez como si quisiera comprobar que se trataba de ella. Levantó una de sus cejas, mientras su boca formaba una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tienes un poco de baba.

Lily sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, el sueño se le fue por completo y quiso desaparecer. Había pensado que se trataba de alguna vecina, pidiendo azúcar, no él. Se llevó la mano a su cara tallándola.

Él soltó una risa encantadora. —Eres un desastre por las mañanas, parece que te peleaste con la cama.

—¿Quién dijo que fue con la cama? —replicó envalentada por la vergüenza, buscando silenciarlo.

Scorpius calló, pero la diversión no se fue de su rostro. —Si acaso tuvieras un invitado, estoy seguro que no tendrías esa imagen, ni siquiera traerías puesta esa pijama de abuelita y estarías alegre, porque una noche de buen sexo, pone a cualquiera de buen humor.

Ella se moría de pena, no podía creer que él. la estaba dejando en ridículo. —¡Eres tú, el que me amarga la vida!

—¿Yo?

—Sí tú y tú horrible persona —apuntó.

Malfoy alzó sus cejas asombrado. —Podría intentar cambiar eso —propuso.

La pequeña Potter, respiró hondo, dejando que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar, recordando cuán importante era que solucionara las cosas con él.

—Bien, pasa por mí a las 4.

—¿En serio?—Su tono era de asombro real, como si fuese un niño y no creyerá su suerte al encontrar un billete en la calle.

—Sí, necesito que hablemos.

—¿Por eso fuiste ayer a mi departamento? —preguntó con más seriedad.

—Espera… ¿cómo sabes eso?

—El vigilante me contó que una chica fue a buscarme y la descripción sólo encajaba contigo, por eso vine.

—Sí, fui… pero —pausó, no tenía caso alargar más esa conversación—. Hablaremos más tarde.

—Supongo que te dedicaras a transformarte, ahora entiendo porque tu hermano te dice monstruo. —Hizo una broma, que a ella no le cayó nada bien.

Lily sintió su rostro caliente, gruñó algo imperceptible y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—No lo dije en serio, eres realmente linda —le gritó a través de la madera.

Ella sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, incluso una sonrisita tiró de sus labios. Ese hombre le provocaba emociones encontradas.

***º*º*º**

Lilu estaba almorzando con Hugo, su primo y mejor amigo, en un restaurante fresco.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

—Claro, por eso te lo estoy contando, bobo.

—Pues pensé que no, no me has dejado decir más de una oración desde que iniciaste.

—Eso no es cierto, has dicho más.

—Sólo el pedido al mesero.

Ella se quedó callada, sus mejillas se colorearon. —Bueno, ahora ya estás hablando, ¿no?

—Lily, no has parado de hablar de él, tu supuesto enojo, odio, resentimiento… me parece más otra cosa.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, instándolo a seguir, al ver su duda.

—Creo que tienes un tipo de enamoramiento con él —reveló con una mueca.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no… no. —Se horrorizó de sólo escucharlo.

Hugo levantó su ceja, estudiándola.

—Es una tontería.

—Y si lo es, porque estás tan roja y preocupada por hacerme aceptar que no es así, podrías estar riendo de lo absurdo que es —señaló con simpleza, hundiendo sus hombros.

Lily comenzó a reír y él la siguió, porque ella sonaba tan falsa que era graciosa.

—Ves.

—¿Sabes cuánto deseo ahorcarte en este momento?

—Espero que no tanto, aún me falta comer la copa de fruta.

—Tonto…

—Resuelve las cosas con ese sujeto y deja ya de quebrarte la cabeza, lo que será, será…

—¿Ahora te haces el sabihondo, no?

El resopló divertido. —Para nada.

—No te queda.

—Lo sé, eso se lo dejó a Rose.

Ambos rieron, el resto del almuerzo estuvo lleno de bromas.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius estaba frente a esa puerta por segunda vez en ese día. Lily abrió saliendo por apenas una rendija, él alcanzó a escuchar las risas de otras chicas.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada, sus amigas eran unas pesadas, la habían estado molestando desde que se habían enterado que saldría con él por las buenas.

—No te preocupes.

Ella pasó sus ojos por él, esta vez había optado por unos jeans negros con una camisa juego, podía ver que llevaba los primeros botones abiertos, mostrando la piel pálida de su torso, estaba segura que era lampiño debajo de toda esa tela. Estaba arrebatador y más con esa sonrisa sexy.

—Estás… hermosa —dijo admirando lo que la suave blusa amarillo dejaba ver, combinada con esos pantalones entallados color gris. Ella pensó que él había actuado como si en verdad lo creyera, tenía esa mirada intensa que la hacía sentirse incomoda y a la vez halagada.

—¿En serio? —Subió su ceja con escepticismo, no sabía cómo es que lograba controlarse, pero no iba a actuar como una boba colegiala— Te recuerdo que hace unas horas me creías un monstruo.

—Cierto —Dejó escapar una risita divertida, sus ojos la barrieron de arriba abajo—. Bueno puedo lidiar con eso, vi la película de Van Helsing.

Lily no pudo contener la risa. —Eres un tonto.

La sonrisa de Scorpius creció al verla así, era como si estuviese nuevamente con la Lily que había conocido antes de junta y le gustaba lo que veía, mucho en realidad.

—Te traje algo.

—¿Qué?

—Eres tan curiosa como un gato —repuso, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, enganchado su mirada—, no te han dicho que eso es peligroso.

Lily no se apartó, lo miró desafiante. —¿Te das cuenta que mi rodilla podría tocar tus partes privadas, si acaso hicieras algún movimiento?

Él echó cabeza hacía atrás riendo. —La única forma en que te dejaré acercarte a mi entrepierna, es una que implique mucho placer y créeme se me vienen muchas ideas a la mente.

Lily vibró ante las insinuaciones, él para nada estaba bromeando. Su cara se encendió y sólo pudo darse la vuelta avanzando hacia el elevador. Scorpius sonrió con satisfacción y salió tras ella, buscó en su chamarra sacando una gran paleta circular de dulce.

—¿Cómo….?

—Caminó aquí, vi a unas niñas comprarlas y pensé que podrían gustarte, pareces de esa clase de chicas que ama el dulce.

—Lo soy —musitó impresionada. No creía que él pudiera tomarse el tiempo de pensar en detalles.

—¿Quieres hacer algo especial?

—¡No, esto no es una cita!, yo sólo quiero que aclaremos un par de cosas.

—No había pensado que lo fuera —habló con mofa.

Lily rodó sus ojos, era claro que él tenía su propio concepto de esa salida. —Podemos ir a una cafetería aquí cerca.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Ella sabía lo que podía esperar de él —nada bueno—, pero si el muy maldito se atrevía a siquiera creer que caería en sus redes de pasión, estaba equivocado, ella podía estar fuera de control respecto a él, pero su cerebro aún le funcionaba bien.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se dirigió a un jeep aparcado a unos metros de la entrada.

—¿Dónde está tu motocicleta?

—El clima puede cambiar de un momento a otro y supuse que no te gustaría mojarte —explicó, abriendo la puerta para ella.

Lilu lo miró con un gesto mezcla de sorpresa y agrado. Se subió al vehículo, observando como Malfoy daba la vuelta para entrar. No esperaba que el interior estuviera limpio, pero lo estaba, podía deducir que acababa de ser llevado al servicio de autolavado. No podía creer que él, se estaba tomando tantas molestias.

—No puedo arrancar si no te colocas el cinturón, después de que lo hagas puedes seguir mirándome.

—Serás un arrogante, no te estaba mirando —rumió, con un mohín cuando se ajustaba el cinturón.

—Como digas —repuso con una sonrisa bonachona.

Lily centró su atención en el camino, Scorpius dejó que la radio sonara para llenar el silencio.

—¿Hasta dónde iremos? —inquirió después de un rato.

—Tranquila, no te estoy secuestrando, llegaremos en unos minutos.

Lily no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta, pero prefirió esperar a ver qué se traía entre manos Malfoy.

—Falta poco.

Estacionó el coche y ella esperó a que él, le abriera la puerta, dejando hacer su papel.

—¿Recorrimos tanto para ir a una cafetería? —cuestionó con cierta decepción en su voz, al ver el lugar de al lado.

—No es ahí a dónde iremos.

—¿No?

Scorpius no respondió, puso una mano en su espalda, dándole un pequeño empujón instándola a caminar.

—¿Vamos al London eye?

—No.

Ella soltó un suspiro impaciente, mientras entornaba sus ojos. —En serio, dime ya, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Es ahí —señaló en la orilla del Támesis, una *embarcación.

—¿Haremos el recorrido?

—Me pareció un buen lugar para hacer esa platica, así no podrás escapar tan fácil.

—No necesito escapar, sólo arrojarte por la borda —repuso hábil, esbozando una sonrisita maligna.

Scorpius le respondió con un gesto sexy, su sonrisa se volvió confiada. —No lo harás.

***º*º*º**

Se acomodaron en uno de los salones inferiores, alejados del resto de las personas.

—¿Quieres algo del bar?

—¿Ahora piensas emborracharme?

—No, pero pensé que querías algo fuerte para comenzar a sacar todo ese odio que tienes por mí.

—¡No te odio! —exclamó al minuto.

—Sólo no me toleras…

Lily abrió y cerró su boca sin saber qué responder.

—No sueles ocultar mucho lo que sientes.

—¿Esas son tus deducciones sobre mí?

—Créeme, te sorprenderías de todas las horas que he dedicado a pensar en ti.

Ella por un momento se quedó callada y seria, cómo si en verdad aquel comentario hubiera surtido efecto en ella, pero entonces la risa le ganó.

—Dame un poco de crédito, creo que no caeré con sólo dos tres cosas lindas.

Scorpius mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar, como si encontrara todo aquello sumamente divertido. El mesero apareció pidiendo su orden.

—Espero no te marees.

—Mis jugos gástricos están controlados —profirió con una mueca—. Escucha, si acepte esta reunión es porque quiero…

—Se por qué lo haces, pero para eso debes escucharme.

Ella sopesó las cosas, dejó escapar su aliento en una larga exhalación. —Habla.

—Sé que todo esto viene por las creencias que tú tienes de mí, que no son del todo correctas, son suposiciones de otras personas, pienso que eres un poco crédula al dejarte llevar por ellas —Él levantó su mano al ver que estaba a punto de reprocharle algo—. Lo digo de esa forma, porque tú no te has tomado el tiempo de conocerme de verdad, te has quedado con la impresión equivocada.

—Es más que eso, si tú me hubieras dicho quién eras aquel día…

—Ya te he explicado cómo se dieron las cosas, jamás pensé que fueras a tomártelo tan en serio y de cualquier forma yo debería ser el ofendido, pues de quién tú, te quejabas era de mí y no creo haberte hecho nada para que lo hicieras. ¿Acaso mi trato para el equipo de trabajo en estas semanas ha sido malo?

Lily agradeció la oportuna llegada de sus cafés, sentía que estaba a punto de perder la batalla frente a él, su ofensiva había sido directa y sin errores.

—Comprendo que no maneje esta situación bien, pero tú sabes todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. A mí no me importa con quién le prendas fuego a tu cama, lo único que quiero es que eso no interfiera con el ballet. Sí, es cierto, no te he visto darle mal trato a nadie, pero…

—Respeto a las personas y a su trabajo —interpeló, hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su café negro—, aún cuando muchas de las chicas del reparto sean tan molestas como una mosca en plena comida.

—¿Ves?

—Soy honesto. No me interesa estar entre sus piernas, sino que su baile sea perfecto, quiero lo mejor para este espectáculo.

—¿Ahora me dirás qué eres un santurrón?

—No, no lo soy… y no lo seré, si estuve con algunas bailarinas de mi compañía, pero definitivamente ningún hombre.

—Eso a mí no me importa —aseveró con un gesto de desinterés, aunque era claro que si le había molestado.

—Mentirosa —repuso—, te importó tanto que lo creíste.

—No es así, a mí…

—Hubo alguien, ella hizo que yo no pensara en nadie más.

Lily no lo interrumpió esta vez, lo miró buscando deducir si hablaba en serio o no. Él lucía perdido y triste, cómo si aquello de lo que hablaba no hubiese terminado bien.

—Es Eleen Parkinson.

El rostro Lily, se bañó de sorpresa y confusión.

—Sí, tuvimos una relación que terminó en esa lesión.

—¿Tuviste la culpa? —Su voz sonó vacilante.

Scorpius bajó la mirada con un gesto de dolor. —Después de una exitosa presentación, Eleen conoció a un actor reconocido, el cual le presentó a su representante, hablaron de una posible carrera en el espectáculo. Yo deseaba apoyarla, pero para mí, era obvio que ese tipo sólo quería aprovecharse de ella, se lo comente y ella creyó que yo le tenía envidia, que no soportaba que fuese más famosa que yo. Eso comenzó a desestabilizar nuestra relación, antes peleábamos por cosas absurdas pero esto creció y finalmente terminamos.

Lilu escuchaba atenta, casi sin parpadear, ni respirar y conforme él dejaba salir cada palabra, ella supo que él no podía estar inventando aquello, era obvio cuánto le costaba hablar de eso, quiso tomar su mano, pero no sintió la confianza para hacerlo.

—Pasado el tiempo y al trabajar juntos, tuvimos otra pelea en medio de un ensayo y en un movimiento mientras realizábamos el _Pas de deux_, no logre sostenerla, estaba desconcentrado y furioso, lo cual no lo justifica, ella cayó mal logrando que se lastimara.

—Fue un accidente. —Al fin comprendió.

—Y mi responsabilidad.

—Si, pero también de ella —opinó, no se trataba de víctimas y victimarios—. De cualquier forma, ese no era el momento para discutir sus problemas.

Scorpius respiró hondo, sacudirse las emociones de lo que había contado no era fácil, pero bastaba con ver el semblante de la pelirroja, para saber que sólo tenía que dejarse llevar.

—No, lo ideal es hacer esto.

—¿Qué?

—Salir solos.

Lily se sonrojó, sabía lo que él estaba insinuando. —Esto no es una cita.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sería?, ¡ni siquiera me gustas!

Scorpius rió de forma agradable, tocó la punta de su nariz, logrando que Lily se echara hacia atrás. —Te crecerá la nariz.

—No soy ninguna mentirosa.

—Yo puedo demostrarte lo contrario.

Lily torció su boca con desagrado, mientras sus ojos se achicaban. —Basta, no vine aquí para esto. Necesito dejar todo esto en claro, no quiero seguir comprometiendo el ballet.

—Entonces, deja que me acerque a ti —profirió y su mirada se volvió tan intensa que a Lily que costó respirar.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Logró decir, se sentía tan bien perderse en esos ojos plateados.

—Porque necesitamos crear un lazo de confianza, este ballet depende de los dos.

—Lo sé —musitó, desaturdiéndose, al recordar aquel problema.

—Ensayaremos más.

—Supongo que eso estará bien, pero no resuelve todo —manifestó incomoda, sus mejillas se volvieron dos círculos rojos.

—Tengo una idea de cómo resolver el resto.

La pelirroja supo que aquello solucionaría las cosas para el ballet, pero muy probablemente acaba de meterse en la cueva del lobo con esto.

—Sobre las otras chicas lesionadas…

—Mentira.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su café, necesitaba un respiro para procesar todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Quieres que vayamos arriba, para tener mejor vista?

—Sí. —Necesitaba que el aire frío aclara su mente.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con tranquilidad, no hubo peleas, pero si pequeños desacuerdos tan naturales entre ellos, como la manera en que Scorpius tendía a resolverlos y hacer que ella sonriera aún sin desearlo.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras hasta la puerta —murmuró, jugando con sus llaves.

—No, no lo era, pero ya no importa, estoy aquí —replicó, clavando sus ojos en los dos pétalos que formaban aquella rosada boca. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla.

—Entonces… te veo en los ensayos. —Se giró con la intención de abrir veloz su puerta y resguardarse en la seguridad de su departamento, no quería cometer una locura, pero no contaba con que él, si deseaba hacer locuras.

—No te has despedido apropiamente —habló lentamente, cepillando con su aliento mentolado —había descubierto que le gustaban las pastillas de tic tac— su oído y su mejilla, logrando que la piel se le volviera de gallina y ella soltara el aire que había guardado en su garganta.

—No te atrevas… —Su advertencia había sonado demasiado débil.

Él sonrió divertido. Se movió buscando un mejor ángulo, los ojos de Lily centellaban con amenaza, Scorpius ignoró aquello, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, que dejó a Lily perpleja y con la cara ardiendo.

—No, en esta ocasión —declaró, disfrutando de la expresión dibujada en el rostro de la pelirroja, le dio una caricia ligera en su barbilla, antes de partir.

Lily reaccionó momentos después, enfurruñada y encantada con él, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Vas a entrar? —cuestionó Lex, al abrir la puerta y encontrarla ahí como ida.

—Sí. —La pasó veloz, completamente azorada.

—¿Y ahora qué te pico? ¡Ni creas que te escaparas, tienes que contarnos…!

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se quedó en el marco de la puerta con su maleta colgando de su hombro, observando hipnotizado por la pequeña pelirroja calentaba para su entrenamiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —cuestionó Lily, deteniéndose.

—No el suficiente —repuso, rompiendo su posición, entrando al lugar.

Lily se sonrojó, mordiendo su labio inferior. No sabía cómo es qué había sobrevivido a esas horas con él, sin dejarse llevar, él aprovechaba cada minuto para coquetearle.

—Mi amigo inaugura un antro, pensé que podríamos ir —comentó, mientras se preparaba.

—Ah no creo, yo…

—Has estado evitando las salidas conmigo.

—No es así —negó, mintiendo. Claro que lo había estado haciendo y lo sabía, pero simplemente pasar más tiempo con él, podría terminar de hacer que ella cayera rendida. Ahora que habían estado conviviendo más, había sido más difícil convencerse que debía mantener aquello que se estaba dando entre ellos, en un ámbito profesional y amistoso.

Y no deseaba tampoco dar por terminados los ensayos particulares, pues les habían servido mucho en su actuación.

—Lo haces.

—No es verdad —refutó ceñuda—. Hemos ido a comprar café y me has llevado a mi casa.

—Eso no cuenta.

Scorpius paró de hacer sus estiramientos y se acercó a ella. —Vamos, sé que te divertirás.

—No sé, ni siquiera podré bailar, tengo los pies resentidos.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Lily se alejó de él, para colocar la música, el pretexto perfecto. Su cercanía la atontaba, su perfume despertaba sus sentidos y su tacto —aunque fuese profesional— la hacía sentirse tan caliente que terminaba dándose duchas frías.

Estaba completamente perdida. Sus amigas, Hugo y Rose, lo sabían, se lo recordaban en cada oportunidad que tenían. Era ella la que deseaba engañarse, pero lamentablemente era muy mala con eso.

Malfoy la siguió, rodeó con su mano su cintura, haciendo que se girara. —La diversión le viene bien a todos.

Lilu lo miró a los ojos que relucían coquetos. —N-no.

—Pasare por ti a las 9.

—¿Y quién te dijo que estaré? —inquirió, alzando su ceja.

—Estarás —contestó confiado.

—No —Se alejó de él, colocándose en el centro haciendo la tercera posición, no quería darle posibilidad a convencerla—. Comencemos.

Scorpius asintió, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y lo mejor era que tenía el resto del día para convencerla.

***º*º*º**

Lily se encontraba con su pijama en la sala con un bowl de palomitas, estaba por ver una comedia-romántica, que había estado esperando que pasaran en aquel canal. Scorpius no había parado de intentar y le había costado mucho resistirse, pero lo había hecho.

—Tocan la puerta, ¿acaso no escuchas?

—No es mi turno, Will —dijo llevándose a la boca una cantidad de palomitas.

—Bien, iré yo —anunció Lexie, atravesó la sala para abrir la puerta. Se impresionó al ver ahí a Malfoy, luciendo tan guapo como salido de una película del cine.

—¿S-si?

—Vengo por Lily.

—¿Qué? ¿Seguro? —preguntó incrédula, pues su amiga ni siquiera parecía interesada en salir.

—Sí.

—Es que creo que ella no está lista.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Eh, no lo sé.

—Lo haré, gracias por abrir. —Le guiñó un ojo y entró al lugar, mirándolo con interés. Sin duda gritaba que era un lugar de chicas y uno con distintos estilos.

—¡Oye, no! —exclamó cuando se desaturdió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lily estaba muy tranquila hasta que lo vio aparecer, casi se ahogó con las palomitas. —¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Te dije que vendría.

—Y yo te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Ya no importa, estoy aquí y no me iré sin ti.

—¡No quiero salir!

—Como quieras, ¿estás viendo una película? —comentó al ver la televisión—, me quedaré a verla contigo.

—¡No puedes!

Él hundió sus hombros y se dispuso a acomodarse en el sillón.

—¡Dios, eres imposible! —Hizo un mohín, ladeó su cara en busca de ayuda de sus amigas, las cuales, la miraron sin saber realmente qué hacer.

—Tomaré de tus palomitas.

—¿Qué? No, ya es suficiente con que te hayas metido en mi casa y quedado sin mi autorización.

—Departamento —corrigió.

—¡Ashhh! ¡Vete! —Se levantó rabiosa e indicó la puerta.

—Sólo me iré, si vas conmigo —soltó con descaró, tomando el bowl de palomitas.

Se alejó de ahí yendo con sus amigas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Maeve, cruzándose de brazos.

—Él me invitó a salir, pero no quise a ir —explicó.

—¿Por qué? —curioseó Lex.

—Porque estoy cansada.

—¿No será que no quieres que _algo_ más pase entre ustedes? —dedujo Will, dando en el clavo.

—Chicas, ayúdenme con esto —suplicó con una carita de desesperación.

Las tres chicas se miraron, sonriendo con un toque maligno que a Lily desconcertó.

—Claro que te ayudaremos —declaró Maeve.

—Lex, tú encárgate de buscarle un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión.

—Will del maquillaje y accesorios.

—Yo acompañare a Lily a darse una ducha rápida.

—¿Qué? ¡No…! ¡Yo no quiero!

—Volveremos enseguida —anunció Will para Scorpius, antes de cerrar la puerta de un cuarto.

Malfoy enarcó sus cejas, antes de sonreír triunfante. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

***º*º*º**

Una hora después, las chicas aparecieron con Lily.

—Esta lista.

Scorpius se levantó y se acomodó su ropa. Lex, Will y Maeve se hicieron a un lado, mostrando su creación

Lily tenía el cabello suelto con las puntas ligeramente curvadas, su maquillaje era discreto y natural, con los labios rosados cubiertos de brillo, haciéndolos ver bastante apetecibles. Llevaba un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas que acentuaba su figura, con un escote en forma de corazón.

—Se quedó boquiabierto —susurró Will, complacida.

—Es buena señal.

Lily se sonrojó, una sonrisita de satisfacción adornó su boca. —Son unas traidoras.

—Sólo ve por él —dijo Lex, dándole un empujoncito.

Malfoy pareció despertar de su letargo, parpadeó y una sonrisa encantadora apareció en su rostro aristocrático, haciéndolo lucir aún más atractivo.

—Estás hermosa —silbó sincero. Ella lo tenía embrujado completamente.

—Más te vale que me divierta.

Él bajó el rostro y emitió una risa ronca. —Lo harás. —Estiró su mano y ella tomó un una larga respiración antes de aceptarla, sentía su corazón latir como nunca, como siempre que estaba con él.

—Aquí tienes tu bolso, diviértanse —deseó Lex, que parecía más emocionada que la propia Lily.

—Vuelvan tarde —añadió Will.

—No olvides tu abrigo.

Lily asintió, las miró con los ojos como rendijas. —Malas.

—¡Ve! —gritaron las tres.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius no podía apartar la mirada de ella en el elevador. Lily tenía las manos alrededor de su bolso, su sangre estaba concentrada en su rostro.

—Gracias por aceptar.

—En realidad fui obligada.

—¿Por qué no querías salir conmigo? —inquirió en un susurro.

—Lo sabes —respondió, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—No te escondas de mí, Lily —murmuró, acercando sus labios a su oído—. Te quiero libre, sin temores, real… como eres cuando bailas. —Y ni siquiera había comenzado realmente a dejar salir todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, se desconocía a sí mismo cada vez más. Por ella estaba dispuesto a volverse un poeta, un romantico, un idiota... lo que ella quisiera, con tal de que estuviera con él.

—¿Me quieres? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz, sorprendida, escéptica con miedo.

Él sonrió contra su piel, mientras besaba su mejilla.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dando pasó a unas señoras que los miraron con curiosidad, mientras salían.

—Mi coche esta por allá. —Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella, mientras la guiaba.

Lilu aún no se recuperaba de aquella confesión que le había calentado hasta el alma, iba caminando realmente por inercia, escuchando el viento susurrar en sus oídos, enfriándola.

Él le abrió la puerta, ya estaba acostumbrada a que lo hiciera.

Y mientras iban en camino, él se negó a soltarle la mano más que lo necesario. Tal pareciera que Scorpius creyera que si la dejaba, ella se escaparía.

***º*º*º**

Al llegar al lugar, Lily observó una gran fila de personas esperando por entrar. El lugar estaba iluminado por grandes lámparas que llegaban al cielo estrellado, observó el título: "The Moon".

—Vamos.

—¿Esperaremos en la fila? —preguntó al bajar del coche, preocupada por sus pies y el tacón que llevaba.

—No, tontita —replicó divertido—. Nosotros entraremos por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así, evitaremos toda la gente.

Rodearon el lugar, hasta llegar a la parte trasera que guiaba a un callejón. Scorpius tocó dos veces en una puerta y ésta se abrió segundos después.

—Señor Malfoy, adelante.

—¿Te conoce?

—Te dije, soy amigo del dueño.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo, una puerta y finalmente estuvieron en el lugar. Muchas personas ya se encontraban en las salas y mesas, bebiendo, riendo, mientras otras estaban en la pista, estrenándola. La barra se encontraba al tope, despachando tragos y botellas.

—Es por acá.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a una zona que rápidamente notó era VIP.

—Estos son mis amigos —anunció al llegar a una gran sala de piel.

—Hyperion creímos que no llegarías —exclamó, un chico de color que no tardó en ir a abrazarlo.

—¿Al? —emitió al ver a su hermano, junto a una morena.

—Lily, llegan tarde —respondió, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí?

—No sabía que tenía que contarte todos mis planes.

Ella rodó los ojos. —Bien.

—Lily, él es Damen Zabinni —señaló al moreno.

—Me gustas, ahora sé la razón por la que Scorpius no para de hablar de ti —divulgó, tomando su mano y besando su dorso.

Lily miró a Scorpius, mientras retiraba rápidamente su mano, abochornada.

—Aléjate de ella D.

—¿Acaso temes que te la quite? —inquirió coqueto.

—De ninguna manera.

—Es agradable —comentó Lils, al fin conocía a alguien que le hablara como si fuera su igual.

—No le des cuerda —pidió con una mueca, avanzando un poco—. Eliot, ella es Lily.

Lily vio al chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, tenía una piel tan blanca que estaba segura que podía ver sus venas, tenía un toque misterioso e intelectual que era bastante atrayente.

Eliot dejó su copa y se levantó. —Es un gusto, te he visto bailar en el teatro, eres muy buena.

—Oh… gracias —repuso halagada.

—Espero que vayas a vernos en el estreno de Romeo & Julieta.

—Ten por seguro que estaré ahí, a mi madre le gusta mucho el ballet.

—Ya veo.

—Luego pueden seguir hablando. Vamos, te presentare a mi primo, no le hagas mucho caso si se porta como un idiota.

—¿Tienes primos?

—Sí.

—Y llegó el bailarín —manifestó un rubio de ojos verdes.

—Aiden, ella es Lily.

—Hola preciosa —dijo tomando su mano, atrayéndola para depositar un beso en su mejilla—. Por fin conozco, a quién ha traído a mi primo por la calle de la amargura.

—Yo no…

—¿No me digas que no lo sabías?

—Pues…

—Déjala Aiden —advirtió, golpeando su hombro.

Aiden le regresó el golpe. —Diviértanse.

Lily comenzó a reír mientras se alejaban. —Ahora sé a qué te referías.

—¿Me permites tu abrigo? —inquirió. Lily asintió, dejó que él se lo quitara, dándoselo a un mesero, junto con su chamarra—. Los recogeremos después.

Se sentaron por fin, lo cual ella agradeció, pidieron unos tragos, mientras charlaban, nada muy profundo, ni íntimo. Simplemente dejándose llevar por el ambiente, conviviendo con los chicos y una que otra chica que aparecía por ahí.

—¿Todos son solteros?

—Sí, lo cual lamento, porque me gustaría ir a una despedida de solteros en las Vegas.

—Ya puedo imaginarme la razón —contestó con una media sonrisa, había escuchado muchas cosas de las despedidas de solteros, algunas de sus primas ya se habían casado y no hablaban nada bien de cómo sus esposos habían pasado esa noche—. ¿Y tú… no piensas en casarte? —inquirió como no queriendo.

—Antes no lo había considerado, tal vez porque no había conocido a nadie con la que me viera a futuro.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —pidió, mitad abochornada y mitad molesta.

—¿Qué?

—Decirle a tus amigos que hablarán de mí, intentar jugar conmigo, dejar caer todas esas insinuaciones, yo no…

Él colocó una cereza en sus labios. Lily cedió dejando que él colara la frutilla en su boca.

—No intento jugar contigo, estoy intentado hacer algo más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sintiendo como el aliento se le cortaba por la mirada de él, que parecía arder.

—Quedarme en tu corazón —profirió seguro.

Lily lo observó inclinar su rostro, mientras ella seguía ahí, mirándolo como una tonta, cautivada por sus palabras.

_«Él va a besarme.»_

Se levantó de golpe, logrando pegarse con la mesa, derramando su copa, la cual salpicó su vestido.

—¡Demonios! ¡Tienes que parar! —Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo al tocador.

Scorpius la miró alejarse con decepción. Una mano se posó en su hombro, alzó su cabeza, mirando a Albus.

—Iré yo.

***º*º*º**

Lily estaba sentada sobre la tapa del excusado, limpiando su vestido con papel. Sintiéndose fatal, estaba huyendo como una cobarde, porque era más sencillo que dejar que las cosas pasaran.

—Soy una tonta.

—Lily puedes salir.

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra, ¿había sido esa la voz de su hermano?

—¿Albus?

—Es mejor que salgas, no me gusta hablarte a través de una puerta y menos la del baño.

Lily se limpió la cara, tiró el papel y salió del cubículo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es el tocador de mujeres.

—Lo sé.

—Sal —indicó apurada, echando una mirada para ver si no había alguien más.

—No me iré sin ti.

—Pero pueden entrar y sacarte.

—No lo harán, soborne a alguien, para que diga que el baño está siendo limpiado que vuelvan más tarde.

—Debí saberlo.

Se dirigió al lavamanos, dejando su bolso, observando su reflejo, aún no era un completo desastre, pero estaba cerca de serlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella se giró, escondiendo su rostro en el torso de su hermano. —No sé…

—Estoy seguro que no has tomado tanto como para tener la mente nebulosa.

—¿Has estado contándome los tragos?

—Eres mi hermana.

—Sí, pero sé medirme y soy mayor de edad.

—No quiero recordarte como terminaste la primera vez que bebiste.

—Tenía 15 años, no es justo —comentó, haciendo un mohín. Recordar esa experiencia la avergonzaba, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso ahora.

La risa de Albus, atrajo la atención de Lily.

—No te burles —pidió.

—Deja ya de hacer pucheros.

Lily negó con su cabeza y volvió a esconder su rostro, respirando la loción de su hermano, ella se la había regalado en navidad. —Hueles bien, ¿quién es esa chica con la que viniste?

—¿Celosa?

—Eres mi hermano y ni siquiera me la presentaste.

—Es porque no quiero que se vuelvan amigas.

—No la tomaras en serio.

—Ella es la que no tiene intensión de tomarme en serio, sólo me adelanto en su movimiento.

—Deja de creer que la vida es como un tablero de ajedrez, no todas son piezas y no todas saben de estrategias.

Albus se echó a reír. —Lily, si tan sólo pusieras más atención al juego, no estarías así… ¿me dirás qué sucede? —Volvió a preguntar, acariciando su espalda.

—Eres mi hermano, no quiero contarte estás cosas.

—¿Por qué es mi amigo Scorpius?

—Eres un traidor, ya son los _mejores amigos_ —emitió con sarcasmo.

—Lily, concéntrate en decirme las cosas, ¿qué pasa con él?

—Lo odio.

Él volvió a reír, divertido. —No creo que sea eso.

—Lo es.

—Lily, quieres ser sincera, no tenemos toda la noche… hay muchas chicas que querrán usar el baño, piensa en ellas, no querrás que tengan un accidente.

—Tonto —dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe—. Es por él.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de él —decirlo, en voz alta era tan liberador y a la vez tan temible.

—¿Eso es malo? —cuestionó, levantando sus cejas.

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es Malfoy, trabajo con él, puede que siga enamorado de su ex, fue o es un mujeriego… tengo que bailar con él, si me rompe el corazón no podré hacerlo y arruinaremos el ballet.

—Tranquila Lily, no puedo creer que te estén pasando todas esas cosas por la cabeza, eres como un tipo de extraterrestre.

—Sé serio —gruñó, pellizcándolo.

Él se quejó y la separó para mirarla a los ojos. —Tienes miedo.

—Sabes que soy un desastre en las relaciones.

—Lils, no lo eres. Simplemente esos idiotas no sabían cuán valiosa eres —profirió, tocando su barbilla para que alzara la cara.

—Lo dices porque eres mi hermano, pero tú seguro que no querrías andar con una bailarina, que piense y hable la mayoría del tiempo de bailar.

—Lily, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y esto no es sobre mí, es sobre ti, te han hecho daño, pero esta vez las cosas pueden ser diferentes, tú puedes hacer que sean así. Scorpius baila, es de tu mundo…

—Y eso puede arruinarlo, ¿qué tal si peleamos por egos?, o peor, me cae la maldición, me lesionó y todo por él.

Él se carcajeó en serio. —Sacas muchas deducciones, son cosas que aún no han pasado y que puede que no pasen. Ya estás grande como para creer en maldiciones, ¿no?

—Sí, es cierto —dijo, después de meditarlo un poco.

—¿Ves? —señaló, llevando un mechón de su cabello rojo, detrás de su oreja.

—Pero…

—Atrévete Lily, da ese paso con él, puede que te topes de frente con la felicidad —animó, tomándola de los hombros.

—¿Y si no es así? —inquirió temerosa—. Me daré de frente pero con la infelicidad.

—Te quedará la experiencia y no te preguntarás, ¿qué hubiese pasado si…?

—Eso no me consuela.

—Siempre podemos dejar que James le dé una lección.

Ella dejó escapar una risa. —Eres malo y lo peor es que es tu amigo.

—Sí, pero él sabe que le puede pasar si hace sufrir a mi hermana.

Lily abrió muchos sus ojos. —Lo amenazaste.

Él dejó caer sus hombros, ladeando su cara. —No sé de qué hablas.

—Él te hablo de mí, ¿qué te dijo? —cuestionó apresurada, su curiosidad era notoria.

Al dejó escapar una carcajada, que hizo llorar sus ojos. —¿Ahora quieres saber?

—No seas así, dime —pidió, tomándolo de su camisa oscura.

—Sal y averígualo.

Lily asintió desanimada, se miró al espejo y después su vestido, lo tomó con pesar.

—No se notara, allá todo es oscuro.

—¿Crees?

—La que importa eres tú, Lily —declaró sincero, detrás de ella—. Sólo has eso que hacen las chicas, con todo eso que traen en el bolso.

—Bien.

***º*º*º**

Albus la esperó y salieron juntos del baño, topándose con varias miradas y cuchicheos, todos creían que ellos habían usado el lugar como cuarto negro para tener un poco de acción. Se burlaron de eso camino a la mesa, era cierto que al verlos juntos pocos se darían cuenta que eran hermanos, pero lo eran.

Al llegar, Lily observó que en su lugar había una chica rubia muy atractiva, hablando con su cita. Malfoy levantó la vista y de inmediato fue con ella, dejando atrás a la chica haciendo berrinche.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Me voy unos minutos y ya me has remplazado? —exclamó fingiendo enojo, cruzándose de brazos.

—No han sido unos minutos y no te he remplazado, no podría.

Ella alzó su ceja, como evaluando si le creería o no, lo dejó sufrir un poco antes de asentir.

—Te pedí otro trago.

—Gracias, pero creo que ahora quiero ver como bailas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó confundido por su actitud— ¿Y tus pies?

—Tú te encargaras de ellos, después.

Lily dejó su bolso en el sillón, mientras avanzaba a la pista con Scorpius detrás, sonriendo. Tendría que agradecerle a Albus, lo que sea que hubiese hecho.

***º*º*º**

Bailaron un buen rato, disfrutando de la música, sintiéndola en cada uno de sus movimientos. Riendo con los pasos tontos que veían en otros o hacían. Hablándose al oído por el volumen, causando que sus cuerpos se acercaran.

El ritmo cambio, volviéndose lento. Scorpius no tardó en rodear su cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. Lily colocó sus manos en su torso, sintiendo sus músculos y el ritmo de su corazón bajo la tela de su camisa blanca.

El calor se elevó en ambos, la intimidad entre ellos creció.

Se sentía bien, estar así con él y no resistirse a sentirlo. Malfoy dejó que sus manos pasearan por aquella pequeña espalda, disfrutando del momento.

—¿Quieres volver a la mesa? —preguntó, a pesar de que no quería separarse de ella.

—Cuando acabe la canción —repuso, recargándose en él. Cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de los trazos de él en su espalda.

Él asintió. Al parecer Lily, al fin se había liberado de sus dudas.

***º*º*º**

Salieron de ahí cerca de las dos de la mañana, el frío londinense, recorría las calles con silbidos del viento.

—Sí que está helando. —Sus dientes castañearon, se arrebujo en su abrigo cuando él, la jaló y ella agradeció resguardarse un poco con su cuerpo.

—Él coche esta por allá.

—Que bueno, porque no creo poder caminar más.

Más tardó ella en decirlo, que él ya la llevaba en sus brazos.

—¿Tenías que hacerte el galante? —dijo al superar la sorpresa inicial, acomodó su brazo detrás del cuello de él, para sostenerse.

—Prefiero pensar que soy un caballero ayudando a una dama en apuros.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa, era muy cómodo ir así, los pies le punzaban por todo el rato que habían bailado. Scorpius la bajó para poder abrir el coche, ella entró y se quitó de inmediato las zapatillas.

Malfoy echó andar el coche, estaba a punto de prender la radio, cuando escuchó el estómago de Lily.

—Lo siento, no cenamos.

—Es cierto, podemos hacerlo ahora.

—¿Me llevaras a cenar?

—Haré algo mejor —expresó, con una idea en mente.

—¿Debo asustarme?

—No.

Lily volvió su atención al camino, se sentía cansada y soñolienta, el alcohol que había bebido, la tenía bajo su influencia, serena y relajada. Después de la plática con su hermano, la noche se había vuelto mejor, se había divertido en realidad.

—Este camino…

—Vamos a mi departamento.

—¿Qué? —Eso sí que no lo había esperado.

_«¿Por qué quiere llevarme ahí? No íbamos a comer… ¿será qué..?»._

—Lily tranquila, escuchó hasta acá tus pensamientos y son unos bastante pervertidos debo decir —embromó, alcanzando su mano.

—¿Qué? Yo no estoy pensando nada —rumió con las mejillas rojas y eso no se debía alcohol ingerido, ni al calor del baile, quiso alejar su mano, pero él no se lo permitió.

Scorpius con su sonrisa torcida y aprovechando el alto del semáforo, giró su cara hacia ella. —Prometo comportarme —manifestó besando sus nudillos.

Lily parpadeó, tenía el interior revuelto de emociones chispeantes. Se quedó callada y él siguió manejando.

***º*º*º**

Al llegar al edificio, Scorpius intento cargarla pero ella se negó, él volvió a intentarlo hasta que lo consiguió y ella le dio un golpe por eso.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy, señorita —saludó al abrirles la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Hank.

—Dios, qué debe estar pensando ese hombre —dijo, tapándose el rostro.

—No te preocupes.

—No me volverá a ver igual

—Olvídalo ya —sugirió, entrando al elevador.

Se recargó en la pared del fondo, dejando que su espalda descansara un poco del peso que cargaba.

—Puedes bajarme.

—Me gusta tenerte así.

—Te lastimaras.

—Soy un bailarín, pero antes que eso son hombre que se ejercita, tu peso no me significa una molestia. Si lo hiciera, tendría muchos problemas con el _Pas de deux_. Estoy acostumbrado a cargar a las bailarinas y de hecho mucho más rellenitas que tú.

—¿Me estás diciendo rellenita? —inquirió arrugando su nariz con desacuerdo.

—¿Por qué sólo retomas eso de todo lo que dije?

—Porque tú usaste esa palabra.

—Eres perfecta, Lily —añadió, besando su frente.

Ella lo miró olvidando su plática, enternecida por su gesto.

—Llegamos, es una suerte que sea tarde, así el elevador no se para en cada piso.

La puso sobre sus pies, mientras buscaba las llaves en su chamarra.

—Sólo un momento más.

Por fin las encontró, abriendo la puerta y prendiendo la luz. —Bienvenida. —La cargó nuevamente.

—No seas ridículo, puedo andar aquí… esta alfombrado.

Él la dejó en el sillón blanco y después se quitó su chamarra dejándola en otro sillón.

—Es cómodo.

—Lo escogí por eso —aseveró, tomando sus piernas y retirándole con cuidado los zapatos, dejando ver sus pies con pequeñas heridas causadas por el ballet. Sabía que esto era parte de su profesión y había aprendido que esas magulladuras estaban hechas de pasión, intensidad, amor por cada paso.

—Aprendemos a vivir con ese dolor —murmuró con una mueca, sabía que no eran los pies que todo chico deseaba ver—, tengo que ir al podólogo el lunes.

—Dije que te ayudaría con esto y lo haré, volveré en un momento.

Lily mantuvo sus ojos en la espalda de él alejándose con pasos seguros y elegantes. Suspiró y se atrevió a sonreír. Ese sillón la hacía querer hundirse en él y acurrucarse, para dormir, pero en cambio decidió quitarse su abrigo y andar por ahí, saciando su curiosidad.

El lugar era lujoso, pero no sobrio, tenía colores y cuadros. Todo estaba impecablemente arreglado, seguro que tenía a alguien que le ayudaba con el aseo. Se dirigió a la pared formada por un estante, lleno de libros, pasó sus dedos por estos, leyendo sus títulos. Miró a la chimenea, tomó los portarretratos, había una foto de él con sus amigos, otra con la compañía y una más con sus padres.

Su madre era una mujer hermosa y ver a su padre, era como verlo a él en un futuro, un hombre con mucha presencia, atractivo en su edad.

—¿Familiarizándote con el lugar?

—Yo…

—Esta bien, no me molesta… no tengo ningún cadáver guardado en el armario —comentó, dejando un gran molde de agua humeante en la alfombra cerca del sillón.

—Tal vez no en el armario, pero hay otros lugares.

—Siente libre de buscar. —Dirigió su mano hacia ella.

Lily se acercó lentamente. —¿Qué tiene esa agua?

—Una sustancia que te deshará los pies.

Ella giró sus ojos y sonrió. —¿En serio?

—Algo que te hará sentir bien.

Scorpius la ayudó a meter sus pies en el agua. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón, alcanzando el control del sonido.

—Ya pedí la cena, no tardará en llegar.

—¿Puedo saber qué es?

—No seas curiosa —replicó, tocando su nariz respingada—, ¿cómo se siente el agua?

—Me gustaría una tina del baño así con esta agua, mi cuerpo lo agradecería.

—Cuando quieras puedes usar mi bañera —comentó sugerente.

—En tus sueños, Malfoy —resopló y su boca se torció con aire infantil y fingido enojo.

—En mis sueños pasa mucho más que eso —contrarrestó con voz tersa, inclinándose hacia ella. Lily se fue hundiendo en el respaldo del sillón, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que era sólo cuestión de que uno se decidiera, para que un beso ocurriera.

El timbre sonó, interrumpiéndolos, rompiendo el momento.

—Debe ser la comida —anunció, aclarándose la garganta. Tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro cuando se levantó.

—Pagaré la mitad —exclamó, alcanzando su bolsa.

—De ninguna manera.

Lily botó su bolsa en el sillón, vaya macho, ¿acaso no estaban en el siglo XXI? Una mujer podía contribuir a pagar la cuenta y eso no tenía porque restarles masculinidad, ni caballerosidad, ya hablaría con él de eso, pero no ahora. Scorpius volvió minutos después con una caja de pizza.

—Espero que no seas de esas que siguen la dieta rígida.

—¿Bromeas, no? Amo la pizza, mi familia materna es conocida por su buen apetito.

—Entonces, disfrutaras ésta con doble queso.

—Tenlo por seguro, el que acabara asustado de mi apetito serás tú.

—No me dan miedo las chicas que comen bien, con todo lo que se ve en una compañía, el buen apetito es una buena señal.

—Lo sé, hay muchas que sufren trastornos alimenticios, de hecho muchas de mis compañeras cuando estudiaba tuvieron que ser internadas en una clínica especializada.

—¿Alguna vez…?

—Sí llegue a intentarlo, pero no… afortunadamente no caí en eso, preferí comer sano y hacer ejercicio.

Él cabeceó asintiendo. —Eres un ejemplo —mencionó. La admiración que sentía por esa creció un poco más, al igual que todo lo que ella le provocaba.

—No, no lo soy.

—Lo eres —afirmó seguro—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Lo que tengas esta bien.

—¿La has comido con vino? —inquirió.

—Sí, una vez en un local.

—Entonces, será vino —concluyó, caminando hasta la cocina.

—Pero sólo una copa.

—Esta bien, no quiero que digas que te emborrache —comentó deteniéndose.

—Siempre ha sido tu intención, quieres aprovecharte de mi.

—Emborracharte no, aprovecharme de ti, sí —aseguró con un tono ronco.

Lily se tragó un jadeo, él desapareció por una puerta y ella se llevó las manos a la cara, la sentía tan caliente que era imposible que él no hubiera notado lo que le provocaba.

—Debo calmarme —se dijo, pero no era nada sencillo.

***º*º*º**

La cena fue tranquila, estuvo llena de bromas y pequeñas anécdotas familiares.

—Es mejor que me vaya ya —anunció al ver la hora en su celular.

—Te llevare, sólo vamos a sacar tus pies de ahí.

—¿Ahora los recuerdas? Están hechos unas ciruelas pasas —comentó divertida.

Scorpius fue por unas toallas e hizo a un lado el molde, secó sus pies con cuidado.

—Aún son píes lindos, aunque parezcan de abuelita.

—¡Oye! —Le dio un pequeño empujón con su pie.

—Tranquila.

Malfoy sobó sus pies con técnica, en verdad sabía lo que hacía.

—Eso se siente bien.

—Lo sé, lo aprendí de mi masajista.

Lily no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, al imaginarse qué otras cosas le había enseñado esa mujer.

—Me gustan tus piernas —aduló, subiendo sus dedos por su empeine y respondiendo a un impulso se inclinó depositando un beso en la espinilla.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiró, al tiempo que la piel se le enchinaba, su masaje le había dejado los pies hormigueando.

—No quiero incomodarte —profirió al sentir su movimiento—, sólo pondré una pomada.

Scorpius quiso alargar el proceso, pero esta vez sí logró controlarse, a pesar de querer dejar que sus manos llenaran de caricias y besos esas piernas.

—Te llevare a casa.

—Gracias —musitó, su rostro adquirió un gran color rojo y no sólo se debía al masaje que él le había dado, sino al calor que él había desatado en ella, que había producido que su imaginación vivida desarrollara extraños escenarios, donde dejaba que él la descubriera y recorriera con sus finas manos sobre ese sillón.

_«¡Rayos! Sí, soy una pervertida.» _Se lamentó.

—¿Estás bien? Te quedaste muy callada.

—Si, sí… vámonos. —Se incorporó de un brinco.

—Espera Lily, no camines…

***º*º*º**

Finalmente llegaron al departamento donde vivía Lily. Él la bajó y ella se recargó en la puerta de madera. El viaje de retorno había sido callado y calmado, pero no molesto. Ella había estado buscando domar su mente rebelde, aunque bueno eso no había salido bien, seguía fantaseando acerca de él.

—Es mejor que entres ya, tus amigas deben estar preguntando si no te mate ya.

—Tengo un par de mensajes de ellas —informó sonriendo de forma tibia.

—Me lo imagine.

Scorpius delineó su mentón suavemente, avanzando hasta su mejilla que su palma cubrió.

—Me gustas, Lily. Me gustas mucho.

Lily se quedó quieta, tan quieta como su corazón desenfrenado se lo permitía. Y entones sucedió, él dejó caer sus labios sobre los de ella, al principio fue un suave roce, pero conforme los segundos pasaron él ejerció más presión.

Ella cerró sus sorprendidos ojos, dejando que la maravillosa sensación se magnificara. Nunca un beso se sintió así para Lily. Era una revolución de mariposas en su interior y cuando Scorpius profundizó su beso, ella se derritió. Él bajó su mano, manteniéndola en pie al sujetarla por la cintura, mientras sus bocas se reconocían.

Lily apenas pudo tomarlo de los hombros, cuando él se alejó un poco, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran.

Malfoy volvió a probar sus labios, como si aún no pudiera creer que aquello estaba pasando. Sus frentes se tocaron y sus narices se acariciaron, mientras recuperaban la normalidad en su respiración.

—No me has abofeteado.

—¿Quieres qué lo haga? —bromeó aún abrumada.

—No, claro que no —espetó jubiloso. En ese momento se sentía tan vivo con el corazón desbocado, por ella, por Lily. La quería y no dejaría que se alejara de él, no cuando al fin había logrado llegar a ella, la haría feliz…

Y se quedaron ahí, en la oscuridad, como sólo dos amantes podían estar, besándose, enamorándose de a poco a poquito, sin prisas… tenían el futuro por delante.

***º*º*º**

Semanas después, Scorpius y Lily se encontraban en una de sus prácticas, pero hacían todo menos ensayar.

—Ven aquí —pidió él.

—No quiero.

—Vamos, Lily. —Buscó alcanzarla, tomándola por detrás.

—Eso no es justo —expresó, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Lo es. —Su risa sedosa hizo que Lily se estremeciera.

—Eso es trampa.

—Haré trampa, siempre que pueda tenerte así. —La hizo girar entre sus abrazos, para poder buscar su boca, que no tardó en reclamar.

Lily se relajó, cruzando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Scorpius, disfrutando del momento. Él la cargó, haciendo que ella rodeara su cadera con sus largas piernas. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de él, avanzó con ella hasta que chocaron contra la pared de espejo.

—Espera, tonto… eso me dolió —dijo entre besos—. Quieres que rompamos el espejo, podría morir, por un pedazo clavado en mi espalda.

—Lo siento y no te estoy dando duro contra la pared de espejos como para que estos se rompan —contestó descarado, plantándole otro beso que dio paso a otros más, entre risas y pasión.

Eleen había llegado a la Academia, buscando a Scorpius, deseaba sorprenderlo y mostrarle cuando había avanzado con las muletas. Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, topándose con aquella manifestación de amor. El estómago se le retorció, mientras una ráfaga de dolor le inundaba los ojos que se cerraron con desazón, sin desear ver más. Se alejó de ahí, afectada como nunca creyó estar por él.

Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius y Lily daban el último ensayo del Acto III, la escena final cuando Romeo cree que Julieta está muerta, abrumado por el dolor de su perdida, se envenena. Ajena a eso Julieta despierta, descubriendo que su amado está muerto y al no poder vivir sin él, se quita la vida.

—¡Fabuloso!

—Magnifico, han avanzado tanto en estas semanas, su baile y expresiones que muestran en la obra, junto con la compenetración son perfectas.

—Han hecho un gran trabajo —felicitó Maxime.

—Incluso parecen realmente enamorados —señaló Madame McGonagall.

—Es mejor que vayan a descansar, mañana es el ensayo final y deben estar frescos. No olviden que será con la orquesta en vivo. —Cuando el equipo salió. Scorpius fue al lado de Lily, la abrazó dando un giro.

—Estuviste maravillosa —halagó.

—Te lo debo a ti —repuso, propinándole un beso sencillo.

—Claro que no, es por tu talento.

—Las cosas están yendo tan bien, tanto que temo que sea sólo el preludio para una calamidad.

—No será así, será la mejor puesta en escena que hayan visto, verás que las criticas nos favorecerán —predijo, atrapando su boca en un tórrido beso que los llevo lejos de todo, a su mundo, donde existían solo ellos dos.

***º*º*º**

Lily se encontraba viviendo un sueño, las cosas iban viento en popa en todos los aspectos de su vida, tanto que le daba miedo. Detestaba ser esa chica que era temerosa y cobarde de su propia felicidad, porque creía en esa tonta superstición de que cuando algo muy bueno pasa también pasaba algo muy malo, todo para mantener la ley del equilibrio.

Automáticamente se llevó la mano al collar que le había regalado su madrina Luna, le había dicho que era un amuleto, para protegerse y le creía.

—¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza, monstruo? —cuestionó James, sentándose a su lado, en la entrada de la casa de sus padres.

—Nada.

—Estas pensando otra vez en ese insípido. —Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de fastidio.

—No, bobo…

—Eso es novedad, ¿al fin podré probar mis nudillos en él?

Lily rodó sus ojos divertida. —Siento decirte que no, todo está bien con él… creo que tú eres el que debería encargarse de su vida, siempre puedes probar tus nudillos en ti.

—Chistosa —repuso, haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que Lily cayó retorciéndose, suplicando entre risas ahogadas que se detuviera—. Debería seguir torturándote.

—No, no… ya —habló, mostrando su bandera blanca. que se trataba de un paquete de chicles, sabía que a su hermano le encantaba esa marca.

James tomó dos piezas del paquete, metiéndoselas a la boca. —¿Lo llevarás a la casa de los abuelos?

—¿Quieres que huya de mí? —bromeó, enarcando su ceja— Nuestra familia es una gran locura cuando están todos.

—Vienes con ese paquete, si te quiere, debe pasar esa prueba.

—No, no le harás ninguna broma pesada con Fred —advirtió.

—Sólo míranos —contestó con la maldad brillando en sus ojos, mientras sus labios mostraban una de esas sonrisas que ponía cada vez que estaba tramando una de las suyas. —¿Tú en verdad quieres que muera solterona, no?

—Lee mis labios, d-r-a-m-á-t-i-c-a.

Lilu le dio un golpe en su frente. —Crece, no sé quién dijo que podías ser policía, para ti todo es un juego.

—¿Hay otra forma de ver la vida? ¡Ilumíname Lils!

Ella negó con su cabeza. —Iré a ayudar a mamá con la cena.

—Me gusta verte feliz, aunque sea con ese gusano-medio gay, que escogiste.

—¡No es gay! ¡Y no es un gusano!

—Lily, te quiero —comentó, abrazándola antes de que ella lograra incorporarse—. Lo odio, porque sé que se llevara a mi hermanita.

Ella se dejó hacer, su hermano jamás le había dicho eso, lo que la hizo pensar que era demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos.

***º*º*º**

El día del estreno era en dos días, el ensayo final había salido bastante bien, ambos esperaban que el estreno superara por mucho las expectativas.

Lily se encontraba en el departamento de Scorpius, caminó descalza por la sala, yendo hasta el piano. Levantó la cubierta y pasó sus dedos por las teclas, produciendo distintos sonidos.

—¿Sabes alguna otra canción que la que tocaste cuando nos conocimos?

—Mi abuela me enseñó a leer las partituras y a tocar, así que conozco varias—informó, yendo hasta ella. Su brazo rodeó su cintura, besó su sien con cariño antes de sentarse en el banquillo—. Te daré un concierto.

—Presumido.

—¿Lo dudas?

—No podría.

—Haces bien —exclamó. Se tomó un minuto para concentrase, antes de dejar que sus manos hicieran magia con el instrumento musical.

Luna se quedó impresionada con la habilidad que él tenía, tocaba estupendo, no era ningún fantoche principiante.

—Puedo darte mi autógrafo si quieres, cuando termine.

—Ashhh, serás engreído.

Se alejó sintiendo el ritmo de las notas vibrar en su cuerpo, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a dar pasos, poniendo en sus movimientos lo que la música despertaba en ella, interpretándola.

Malfoy levantó sus ojos, siguiéndola con interés, amándola con la mirada. No pudo evitar pensar en que Lily interpretaría muy bien el ballet basado en *"Las zapatillas rojas". Justo ahora, no creía que ella fuese capaz de parar de bailar.

Lilu se acercó a él con una suave sonrisa, invitándolo a seguirla, pero él prefirió terminar la melodía antes.

—Me has dejado bailar sola —reclamó, recobrando el aliento, recargada en el sillón.

—Es porque disfruto de verte hacerlo —confesó, capturándola entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa complacida tiró de las comisuras de la boca de Lily, ella hizo a un lado su cabeza mientras él depositaba un besó en la zona de su pulso, haciéndola lanzar un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Ésta noche? —inquirió en un susurró de forma lenta y tersa.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento antes de volver a abrirlos, alargando el sufrimiento de Scorpius. Lily sonrió de forma encantadora, tenía la respuesta que él deseaba, pero no había prisas, no ahora, subió sus manos por los brazos de él hasta enterrar sus dedos en sus mechones plateados.

Sus ojos se conectaron con calidez, ella se puso de puntillas dándole un suave beso, Scorpius le correspondió alargándolo, saboreando el momento. Ahora sabía que podía seguir adelante. Sus manos se movieron de forma ascendente por el talle de Lily, sintiendo la tela de su suéter dónde debería estar sintiendo su piel, gruñó inconforme.

Ella rió de forma divertida, alejándose un poco de él, logrando que él volviera a quejarse.

—Eres un desesperado. —Lo tomó del cuello de su playera jalándolo hacia ella, mordiendo sus labios de forma juguetona. Estuvieron peleando entre besos, hasta que él la cargó en vilo, dando por terminado aquel previo, pasó la sala caminando hacía su habitación.

Lily no había estado ahí antes, la escasa luz que se colaba por las cortinas apenas le permitía ver el contenido, pero él no pareció tener problemas para llegar hasta la cama. Ella se recostó por completo, el colchón se sentía bastante bien contra su espalda y mientras él se cernía sobre ella, sus nervios se acrecentaban conforme esto se volvía real.

Iba a hacer el amor con él, su primera vez.

Scorpius se tomó el tiempo, dejando caer una lluvia de besos por su cuerpo, mientras iba retirando las capas de ropa. El peso de sus manos sobre su cuerpo se sentía perfecto, ella se removió entre suspiros y pequeños jadeos, se sentía arder como nunca, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado dormida, su cuerpo estaba tan despierto y consciente de él.

Sabía lo que ocurría, había escuchado como sería, pero nada la había preparado para esta manifestación de colores y sensaciones.

Sus bocas se abrazaron mientras él terminaba de sacarse la ropa. Cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron finalmente sin nada de por medio fue mágnifico y hermoso. Scorpius no necesitaba preguntar, sabía que ella nunca había estado con nadie más, también sabía que había sido herida por otros y esperaba que ella, ya hubiese dejado atrás ese dolor.

Después de interminables besos y largas caricias, Malfoy buscó su protección en el cajón de su mesa de noche, Lily aprovechó ese momento para inhalar ostentosamente, estaba a punto de ser suya. Los nervios volvieron pero eran nada en ese momento, había demasiado que sentir y que disfrutar como para perderse en las tinieblas de lo que sucedería cuando aquello terminara.

Él volvió a su lado, sus rostros estaban a un suspiro, Lilu lo dejó acomodarse y mientras se miraban a los ojos con él sosteniéndola, sucedió. Fue doloroso, incomodo pero también maravilloso de una forma que no tenía explicación.

Se sujetó de su espalda, dejando la huella de sus manos en su blanca piel, cada uno de sus movimientos fueron de descubrimiento, de ensayo y mientras más se unían, todo se volvía más vehemente, con él hablándole al oído, diciéndole palabras que la mareaban, al igual que la montaña de sensaciones que estaban corriendo por su cuerpo.

Ahora se pertenecían y sentían en todas partes, eran uno solo, en esos sublimes minutos, que parecían ser robados del mismísimo paraíso.

Estar juntos fue una danza llena de emociones, era como cuando bailaban juntos, pero mejor, más intimo, profundo, frenético, intenso, irreal… sus cuerpos calientes, húmedos, se entrelazaban logrando una maravillosa forma. Era simplemente un baile para dos, llevado a su máxima expresión.

Y cuando todo terminó, no fue volver a la realidad, fue volver al mundo que era suyo. Lily temblaba aún enredada al cuerpo de él, no sabía dónde comenzaba o terminaba. Sólo sabía amaba ese hombre y que quería estar así con él, toda la vida.

Scorpius repartió pequeños besos por su cara y cuello, antes de liberarla de su peso. Ella resintió su ausencia, el calor de su cuerpo, pero no pudo extrañarlo realmente, pues él no tardó en volver a su lado y ella pudo acurrucarse. Él extendió una manta sobre ellos, para cubrirlos del frío que podrían sentir más adelante.

—Te amo, Lily… —profirió, besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

Lamentablemente ella ya se encontraba en el mundo de Morfeo, perdiéndose aquellas dulces palabras, que había estado anhelando escuchar…

***º*º*º**

En Wiltshire, en la mansión que pertenecía a la familia de Scorpius. Narcissa Malfoy, una hermosa mujer mayor, observaba la invitación del ballet, dónde se encontraba revisando una vez más el folleto, junto con unos boletos.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Has estado viendo eso todas las noches desde que llegó —comentó Lucius, desde su silla junto a la chimenea.

—Es porque ignoras lo que sé, si ya te hubieras tomado la molestia de leerlo, lo sabrías.

—¿Qué hay qué saber? Mi nieto, un Malfoy, siendo un bailarín… ¡es una vergüenza!

—Lucius, ya hemos hablado de eso y no es sólo un bailarín, es el principal del _English National Ballet._

El viejo hombre, de cabellos plateados, bufó audiblemente. —Eso no cambia nada.

—Lo cambia todo, ha puesto el apellido de los Malfoy en alto.

Lucius gruñó, aquel tema, siempre lograba sacarle su mal humor a flote. —No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Narcissa se levantó de la silla de su tocador y avanzó hasta él, mostrándole el folleto.—¿Y qué tal de esto?

Él hombre alejó el material con su mano. —No deseo leerlo.

—Esto es importante.

Lucius a regañadientes tomó el papel, sacó sus lentes de lectura del bolsillo de su bata. Lo primero que vio fue a su nieto con una bailarina pelirroja, en una imagen que representaba a la pareja de enamorados.

—Aquí —señaló, facilitándole las cosas.

—Lily Luna Potter Weasley —dijo en voz alta. Todo su cuerpo se tensó como si acabara de recibir un latigazo y tal vez así había sido—. Potter… Weasley, pero ¿qué es esto?

—Ella es la hija de Harry Potter, la nieta de Arthur Weasley.

—No puede ser —masculló incrédulo.

—Lo es, la vida se ha encaprichado con nosotros.

—¿Qué dices, mujer? ¡Hablara claro! —exigió.

—Por error escuche a Astoria hablando con su hermana, al parecer Scorpius después del estreno, quiere hablar con nosotros, nos presentara a su novia… y ya puedes imaginarte quién es y que curso pueden tomar las cosas

Las facciones en el rostro de Lucius se tensaron con una expresión dura, su boca se secó. Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si estuviese sintiendo un gran dolor, proveniente del repentino enojo que estaba viviendo.

El folleto cayó al suelo, Lucius no había sido capaz de seguir reteniéndolo.

—Lucius —llamó preocupada.

—Mi pastilla —logró pronunciar, indicando el lugar en la mesa de noche.

Narcissa corrió al lugar, tomando el medicamento. Regresó con su esposo, que se encontraba inclinado sobre su costado, respirando con dificultad. Lucius tomó la pastilla colocándosela debajo de la lengua, impidiendo así que sufriera un infarto.

—Llamaré al doctor —anunció, cuando su esposo, lució más repuesto.

—No debemos permitir que él siga con esa bailarina.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —pidió, colocando su mano sobre la de él.

***º*º*º**

Lily estaba en la bañera, se había ido del departamento de Scorpius, antes de que él despertara y ahora estaba ahí, con la mente echa nudos.

—¡Lily, tu celular no ha dejado de sonar! —exclamó Lex, tocando la puerta.

—Apágalo.

—Pero es Scorpius. —Su voz sonó vacilante, muy probablemente tenía una expresión de confusión en su cara.

—Sólo hazlo.

—Bien.

Salió del cuarto de baño, cuando no pudo estar más, Will deseaba usarlo y el agua estaba fría y sin burbujas.

—¿Quieres contarnos…?

—Dormí con él —respondió, antes de que Lexi terminara de formular la pregunta.

Todas se quedaron mudas de la impresión, pensando cada una cosas distintas.

—¿Él te obligó?

—¿Te lastimó?

—¿Fue horrible?

—¡Basta! —pidió, cansada del bombardeo de interrogantes— Fue perfecto, él… fue tierno, calido...

—Entonces, ¿qué esta mal? —cuestionó Mueve.

—¿No uso protección?

Lily se sentó en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro. —Que lo amo.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, avanzaron hacia ella, sentándose a su alrededor.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—No, no lo es —respondió, su voz sonó apagada por su posición.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no se si él me ama.

—¡¿Qué?! —La exclamación probablemente se había oído hasta el otro departamento.

—¡Oh vamos, Lily! Es obvio que lo hace —afirmó Will.

—Claro que sí, ¿no has visto las señales? —preguntó Maeve, yendo por su revista que enlistaba las señales de un hombre enamorado.

—Vamos, su cara lo dice todo…cuando te ve, él se olvida de todos —explicó Lex.

—Pero él no ha dicho nada —comentó, reteniendo su llanto, clavó sus dientes en su tembloroso labio inferior.

—No todos los hombres les gusta decirlo, además se nota que él no es así de efusivo, al principio ni siquiera creíamos que fuera a hablarnos, o que pudiera sentir… y mira, cayó rendido a tus pies

—No sin un empiezo atropellado —agregó Lex, recordando los corajes que había hecho su amiga.

—Pero de que te quiere, te quiere.

—Habla con él.

—Sí, lo haré, pero ahora debo arreglarme, me esperan en la casa de mis abuelos —Se limpió el rostro y sonrió—. Es el estrés del estreno, es mucha presión… creí que no me afectaría, pero desde que el proyecto comenzó, he sido un desastre emocional.

—Todo terminará cuando veas el éxito que será.

—Gracias chicas.

***º*º*º**

Lily salió de la casa de sus abuelos al jardín, se sentó en el viejo columpio que colgaba de unos lazos amarrados a una gran rama de un viejo cedro.

—No lo trajiste.

Lilu casi se va de bruces contra el pasto, al escuchar la voz de su hermano. —¡James! ¿Qué diablos haces ahí?

Él alzó su mano, mostrándole un cigarro colgando de sus dedos.

—Deberías dejar ese horrible vicio —regañó, caminando hasta él, dándole un manotazo para que soltara el cigarro.

—Hey… monstruo.

Se aseguró de pisar bien el cigarro, para evitar que quedara prendido.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor.

—A veces eres tan parecida a mamá que me asustas.

Lily puso sus ojos en blanco y volvió al columpio.

—¿Por qué no trajiste a tu novio?

—Siento haberte arruinado la broma que planeaste para él.

—No importa, siempre podemos hacérsela más adelante —declaró con descaró, mostrando en una sonrisa su dentadura, que había dejado de ser perfecta después de un pleito con un delincuente, con él cual había forcejeado para detenerlo, logrando así que el puño del hombre se estrellara con su boca, despostillando uno de sus dientes. Sabía que debía ir al dentista, pero odiaba hacerlo.

—No me extraña.

—¿Y bien? Responde.

—No soy un detenido para que me quieras interrogar, sólo falta que saques la lámpara para iluminarme la cara —bromeó divertida.

—Lily, se por qué no lo quieres traer.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —inquirió alzando su ceja con interés, deseaba divertirse con una de esas teorías locas de su hermano.

—Por su apellido.

—¿Qué? —Frunció su ceño, horrorizada— ¡Rayos, no! A mi no me importa su apellido, ni los líos en los que haya estado metida su familia. Eso créeme, no esta en mi lista de prioridades.

—Sabes que nuestras familias no han tenido buenos antecedentes por generaciones.

—Eso no me importa, son cosas antiguas… esto es otro tiempo y estoy segura de que todos se darán cuenta, además cuando conozcan a Scorpius, entenderán mi relación con él.

—Si en verdad crees eso, entonces ¿por qué no esta aquí el bailarín?

—Porque no le avise.

—Lily…

—Las cosas están bien entre nosotros, no corras a llevarlo a los separos, por favor.

—¿Por qué me arruinas la diversión?

—Si me caso con él, dejare que lo lleves ahí en su despedida de soltero.

James se carcajeó ante la maldad de su hermanita. —Eso es cruel.

—No lo veo así, además sólo estoy bromeando…

—En verdad, eres un monstruo.

Lily sonrió ligeramente, balanceándose en el columpio. —Hay algo que debo hablar con él, antes de presentarlo a la familia, pero si todo sale bien… después del estreno, lo conocerán.

—Suena a un plan, espero que te salga bien.

—Sólo tienes que desearme suerte, no decirme esas cosas…

—Vamos adentro, monstruo —dijo, deteniendo el columpio.

—Oye… ni siquiera me deseaste suerte.

—No necesitas suerte, necesitas gente de tu lado… y si me lo preguntas. Sí, apoyare tu relación con el flacucho ese, llegado el momento. Claro que todo tiene un precio, ve pensando cómo podrías recompensarme por ese gran acto de cariño…

—¡Eres un pesado! —Se levantó, yendo tras él, pero no tan rápido como hubiese querido, había sentido un poco de incomodidad después de sus actividades nocturnas y era mejor andarse con cuidado y no dejar ver eso.

***º*º*º**

_Te deseo mucho éxito esta noche, recuerda que te quiero._

_«Eleen.»_

Había estado viéndola y ayudándola en su recuperación, aquello hubiese estado bien, sino fuera porque ella había estado dejando caer insinuaciones sobre volver a estar juntos y ser pareja dentro y fuera de la compañía.

Él le había dicho que podrían seguir siendo la pareja principal en el ballet, pero nada pasaría entre ellos fuera del escenario. Eleen, no lo había tomado nada bien.

Incluso había caído en una pequeña depresión, no sólo por sus palabras, sino porque el médico, en su última revisión le había dicho que debía dejar de forzar su tobillo, tenía que tomar las cosas con mayor calma. Y él, una vez más se había sentido responsable. Eleen estaba pasando por un momento bastante complicado y no quería que ella terminara hundiéndose más, quería ayudarla, pero a la vez no quería seguir lastimándola y parecía que eso era lo que mejor hacía con ella.

Vaya problema y más cuando le añadías a la ecuación, que la última vez que se habían visto, ella le había propinado un beso.

Guardó el celular en su mochila, no había logrado hablar con Lily, más que unas palabras la noche anterior por teléfono y eso no le había bastado para calmarse. Necesitaba tener una platica real con ella y de preferencia antes de que comenzara el ballet, no quería salir a escena quebrándose la cabeza por entender qué estaba pasando con su novia.

Caminó hasta el camerino, donde se encontraba Lily, golpeó con sus nudillos, impaciente.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Lexi. —Ah Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué no estás arreglado?

—Necesito hablar con Lily, ¿puedo pasar?

—Ella esta cambiándose, puedes venir después. —Intentó, cerrar la puerta pero él no se lo permitió, entró por la fuerza al camerino, buscando a su novia.

—No pude detenerlo.

Lilu salió de detrás de un probador, cerrándose su bata azul. —Hola —pronunció con las mejillas coloreadas, sus ojos verdes llenos de confusión, lo recorrieron—, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que hablaríamos después.

—Necesito que hablemos ahora, nos pueden disculpar unos minutos —les pidió a las amigas de su novia que seguían ahí. Todas asintieron, después de tomar algunas de sus cosas salieron, cerrando la puerta.

Scorpius que había estado en un duelo de miradas con su novia, se atrevió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, la tomó la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué me ha estado evitando? —inquirió sin rodeos.

—N-no lo he hecho.

—Lily, te fuiste de mi casa en plena madrugada, como si fueras una ladrona…

—Oye —se quejó—, no fue así.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó dejando entre ver su desesperación— ¿Hubo algo qué te molestara?

Ella negó con su cabeza y alzó sus ojos, para mirarlo. —Yo… desperté y comencé a pensar tonterías.

—¿Qué clase de tontería?

Lily se giró entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda. —Tú… bueno… yo estoy enamorada de ti y… tú, nunca has dicho nada.

Scorpius se calmó y el alivió lo recorrió. —¿Se trata de eso?

—¿Te parece poco? —reprochó, mirándolo de soslayo, dolida, por su tono relajado.

Él dejó escapar de su garganta su risa sedosa, que le erizaba el cuerpo a Lily.

—¿Ahora te ríes de mi? —cuestionó, comenzando a enfadarse.

—No, es que no comprendo, ¿cómo no has podido darte cuenta?

—¿De qué? —interrogó sin comprender. Estaba realmente perdida en esa platica.

—Pensé que lo sabías, que lo habías escuchado la noche pasada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Espera… ¿escuchado qué? —Se giró, mostrando lo perdida que estaba.

—Me tienes en tus manos, Lily Potter.

Lily pestañó como si se encontrara en un sueño. —¿Q-qué?

—Que te amo, señorita pecas —confirmó, jalándola nuevamente hacía él.

El corazón de Lils, dio un vuelco completo. Ella comenzó a reír de felicidad, su amor era cierto.

Scorpius le tomó su cara y como lo había hecho ya cientos de veces, la besó con dulzura y la sensación seguía siendo tan perfecta y especial como la primera vez.

Él rompió el broche de sus bocas, minutos después. —Quiero volver a tenerte.

Ella sonrió con timidez, también había estado pensando en volver a estar con él. —No sé… tal vez yo no quiera —habló con broma.

—Querrás, estoy seguro y justo ahora desearía estar dentro de ti.

Lilu jadeó, su tono y su cercanía comenzaban realmente a afectarla. —¿En serio?

Él caminó con ella, hasta hacer que chocara contra la pared, le tomó su pierna y la puso contra su cadera, sosteniéndola así, para que pudiera sentir cuan excitado estaba.

Lily dejó escapar un ruidito mitad asombro y mitad gemido, el ardor del deseo corrió por ella, tan rápido que la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Crees qué podré ocultar esto en el *suspensorio? —comentó sufrido.

Lils sabía que no debería estar encontrando aquello gracioso, pero lo hacía, porque justamente se había acordado de cuando él le había contado, cómo había sido su primera experiencia con el protector.

—_Yo de ninguna manera quería usar una tanga._

Eso había dicho él y ella no había dejado de reír, justo como ahora.

—Lily —llamó, permitió que ella bajara su pierna y él se alejó de ella, realmente confundido.

—Lo siento, es que recordé lo que habías dicho… tú no querías usar una tanga.

Él se llevó una mano a su cabello, jalándolo un poco. —Creo que no debí contarte eso.

Un toquido en la puerta, atrajo su atención.

—Chicos, pueden apurarse.

La erección había sufrido un bajón, después de que Lily, explotara en risas. Así que ya no debía preocuparse tanto por eso.

—¿Te veo antes de que empiece la función?

—Sí —repuso, ya más calmada.

Lily caminó hasta él, abrazándolo. Malfoy besó sus cabellos rojos. Presionaron sus labios en un beso sencillo, antes de separarse.

***º*º*º**

Lily estaba con sus amigas asomándose entre el telón hacía las filas de bancas, su familia ya estaba ahí, sus ojos siguieron avanzando hasta que se topó con la familia de Scorpius, la reconocía de las fotografías en su departamento.

Scorpius le había comentado que le gustaría presentárselos, pero no habían quedado en nada. Tampoco le había avisado, de sus planes con sus padres…

—Déjame ver —exclamó Lex, jalándola.

—Lily, ¿ese es tu hermano, James? —preguntó Lexi, con evidente interés.

—Sí, el de siempre, el molesto, bobo… —recalcó, para su amiga no lo olvidara.

—Pues le sentó bien ser policía.

—No me digas eso, me niego a escucharlo.

—Me gustaría ver sus abdominales —agregó sólo para molestarla—. Te imaginas que hiciera shows como los de la película de *Mike Magic.

Lily se puso las manos en los oídos, como niña pequeña. No quería escuchar comentarios pervertidos sobre su hermano. Se giró para alejarse, cuando se topó con su novio.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué? Ah… —Se quitó las manos, con las mejillas tibias por el sonrojo— nada, una cosa de las chicas.

Él asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, la tomó de la mano y la alejó de los ojos curiosos.

—Estás muy bella —profirió, entre las sombras del teatro.

—Luces bien como Romeo —comentó de forma pícara, dejando que sus dedos se pasearan por el atuendo de él, cerca de su corazón, puso su palma sobre éste, sintiendo sus latidos—. ¿No estás nervioso?

—Aún no, eso pasara cuando este en el escenario, ¿tú? —preguntó, acariciando su cara.

—Me muero de nervios.

—Tranquila —Puso un beso sobre su nariz—. Sabes que lo harás bien, conoces los Actos y las escenas, tu cuerpo memorizó la rutina, sólo debes dejar que la música te lleve.

—Gracias —mencionó, tomando una bocanada de aire.

—¡Reúnanse todos!, ¡vengan aquí!

Scorpius no la dejó ir, sin antes probar una vez más sus labios.

***º*º*º**

Tras bambalinas Lily, observaba el Acto 1, era en la Plaza del mercado, de la ciudad de Verona. Los escenarios eran majestuosos, habían hecho un trabajo espectacular. Scorpius, se encontraba en la parte de la disputa con los Capuleto. Su baile era impecable, se había ganado a todo el público.

—Pronto será tu turno.

Ella asintió, su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo. Era un manojo de nervios andante, hizo un estiramiento más, respiró y exhaló, preparándose para lo que sería la escena II, donde sería su presentación. Todo pasó muy rápido, de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba en medio del escenario.

_«Sólo debo respirar.»_

La música comenzó y ella se liberó, dejó que su mente se apagara y su cuerpo tomara el mando.

Scorpius la siguió cuanto pudo detrás del escenario, mientras se preparaba para la siguiente escena.

_«Eso es.»_

Miró hacia el público, el orgullo infló su pecho, tenía a todos enamorados.

***º*º*º**

Se encontraban en el segundo intervalo, Lily había logrado controlar sus nervios. Tenía la adrenalina circulando por su organismo, estaban por comenzar el último  
Acto, las escenas más difíciles y requerían de toda su concentración.

—Estás haciendo una gran actuación, sigue así —manifestó Maxime, al pasar por su camerino.

La puerta de su camerino volvió a abrirse, un encargado dejó un ramo de flores en el sillón. Lily se acercó creyendo que se trataba de un detalle de Scorpius, con el alma entibiada tomó la nota.

_Eres una vergüenza para el mundo del ballet._

—Pero, ¿qué es esto?

Aquello había sido de muy mal gusto.

—Vamos Lily, debes estar lista en 5 minutos, la escena I del Acto III, va a comenzar.

Potter sintió un jalón desagradable en su estómago, esa nota le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. No entendía, ¿quién podría haberle mandado eso?

Scorpius la abrazó por detrás, apenas salió de su camerino. —¿Todo bien?

—Sí. —No necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado ahora, ya habría tiempo para hacerlo.

—Bien, te veo en el escenario —le dio un rápido beso—. Una sorpresa llegara a tu camerino.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó desconcertada.

—No seas curiosa.

Lily no creía que se tratará de aquel ramo, no podía serlo.

***º*º*º**

La tragedia de Shakesperare había sido un éxito, la explosión de aplausos no cesó por varios minutos en _The Royal Opera House_, retumbando en sus paredes.

El ballet había mostrado maravillosos bailes, provocado emociones en todos los espectadores con su producción y desenvolvimiento de los bailarines, desde las peleas, la pasión de los amantes, hasta el dolor de su muerte.

Todos los que habían participado salieron a agradecer, inundados por la satisfacción de haber sacado adelante aquella majestuosa obra. En cuanto el telón cayó, la fiesta comenzó. Detrás del escenario todo eran felicitaciones, abrazos, risas, llanto de felicidad.

Lily estaba siendo llenada de abrazos, comentarios y flores, pero lo único que ella deseaba era ver a su novio, pero él estaba en la misma situación.

Apenas Scorpius pudo escabullirse, fue tras ella, robándosela a la multitud de personas que la rodeaban.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Lily desbordando de felicidad, se lanzó a sus fuertes brazos, dónde él la recibió, dándole un par de giros. Scorpius tenía la mayor sonrisa que ella le hubiese visto, incluso sus ojos bailaban de alegría.

—Cásate conmigo.

Lily pensó que había escuchado mal por todo el alboroto que había ahí, él la puso sobre sus pies y ella lo miró con sus ojos brillando expectantes.

—Cásate conmigo. —No era una pregunta, en ningún momento lo había sido, era una petición espontánea que había nacido de lo profundo de su ser.

No existían los momentos perfectos, pero él había elegido hacer de ese éxito, uno.

Lily estaba sin palabras, en shock por tantas alegrías y se preguntó, ¿si había escuchado bien?, pero lo había hecho, él lo había dicho dos veces. El corazón le saltó en el pecho y lo único que pudo hacer, fue atraerlo por la nuca, cerrando la distancia entre sus bocas, besándolo con gran emoción, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos cerrados.

***º*º*º**

*The Royal Ballet: Royal Opera House, Covent Garden, Londres, Inglaterra.

*Pas de deux: Un baile para dos. Secuencia de pasos entre una bailarina y un bailarín.

*_English National Ballet: _Con sede en Markova House en South Kensington, Londres, Inglaterra.

*Bourée en couru: una serie de pequeños pasos con las piernas casi rectas que hacen que la bailarina parezca deslizarse.

*Información de la página oficinal del _English National Ballet._

*River Red Rover. Sacado de una página de cruceros por el Támesis con paradas libres. (Viator)

*Cuento infantil de Hans Christian Andersen.

*Un suspensorio (o suspensor, en inglés: jockstrap) es un tipo de calzoncillo diseñado para proteger los genitales masculinos durante una actividad vigorosa o deportiva. Un suspensorio típico consiste en una banda elastizada en la cintura con una bolsa de soporte donde poner los genitales y dos tiras, que van desde la base de la bolsa una hacia el lado izquierdo y la otra al derecho. En algunas variantes del suspensor, la bolsa puede tener un lugar donde poner una coquilla para proteger los testículos y/o el pene. Información de wikipedia.

*Mike Magic: Un joven, al que apodan The Kid, intenta ganarse la vida como puede. Todo cambiará cuando se introduzca en el submundo del striptease masculino de la mano de Magic Mike (Channing Tatum), un casquivano y experimentado rompecorazones amante de las juergas nocturnas le enseñará a Mike todo lo que necesita saber para ganar dinero a través del arte de la seducción. Fiestas, lujo macarra, mujeres espectaculares, bailes sexys... y un grupo de hombres tremendamente masculinos que utilizan su cuerpo como modo de vida. Información de Sensacine.

***º*º***

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

_**¿Continuará?**_

***º*º*º**

**H**ola, por fin después de largas horas de escribir, investigar y demás, pudimos traerles esta historia, basada en un prompt de Ximena P. Esperamos no haber destrozado su idea. Realmente se nos dificulto un poco, ya que no estamos muy familiarizadas con el mundo de la danza y tal vez no supimos plasmarlo muy bien, por lo cual, les pedimos una disculpa. Si notan algún error sobre el mundo del ballet, por favor coméntennoslo.

La historia gira entorno a Lily, una joven bailarina, que realizara el papel de Julieta y que compartirá el escenario con Scorpius, un talentoso bailarín, que viene de otra compañía. Cuando se conocen es que comienza toda la trama, pasaran por varios desencuentros antes de lograr estar juntos.

El one cuenta con una escena subida de tono, no es propiamente lemon, sentimos que quedaba mejor algo sutil. En otra ocasión colocaremos un lemon, lo prometemos.

Esto debería ser un one-shot, uno muy largo, pero si han llegado aquí es porque se han dado cuenta que dejamos varias cosas en el aire, sin resolverse. No, no es un error, lo hicimos a propósito, pues de haber resultó todo en este capítulo, la historia sería mucho más larga, además queríamos seguir escribiendo sobre esta trama y si les gusto, esperamos que nos pidan que continuemos en sus comentarios. Gracias.

Por último les recordamos que esta historia es parte del **Reto prompts** del **Scorily fest** del grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_, en Facebook. Hay otras historias, por si gustan leerlas.

***º*º*º**

Ojala puedan leer nuestras otras historias de esta pareja.

* **The Masquerade. (One-shot)**

* **Una vez en diciembre. (Long-fic)**

* ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)

(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — _**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**_


End file.
